The Legend of Zelda: Breath of The Witch
by Carmison Princess
Summary: La llegada de una chica cambiara muchas cosas en el mundo del Zelda, pero... ¿Cambiara el trágico destino que le espera a Breath of The Wild?
1. Prologo

Prologo 

Abrí rápidamente la puerta, completamente entusiasmada, con el casete del nuevo juego de The legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild en mis manos. ¡Por fin había salido! Me acerque al Wii U y tras encenderlo, abrí el casete y coloque el disco en la consola.

Me acosté e la cama junto con el Game pad. En la pantalla del televisor salió el logo del juego y la opción de comenzar, cosa que acepté sin mucho rodeo. Comenzó el juego. Estaba completamente asombrada: Grafico, historia, personajes. Todo era perfecto. Soy una fanática del Zelda.

Según la historia. Link era un revivido, quiere decir, que ya fue un héroe en el pasado. El chico despertó en una extraña cama. Al principio no entendía, pero después me dije que podía ser un santuario Sheikah, cosa que se me confirmó después.

Al igual que lo mostrado en los gameplay, recogí el Sheikah Slate y me delante a la sala donde se encontrarían los dos cofres. . Abrí uno y encontré un pantalón azul oscuro, todo sucio. Se lo coloqué, no podía estar desnudo por ahí para allá. Abrí el otro y encontré una enguatada de color beige, parecido a la skyward sword. Baje las escaleras hasta volverme a encontrar con la misma piedra, pero con los grabados de color naranja.

La misma voz de antes, me dijo que debía poner el Sheikah Slate sobre la piedra, me mostraría el camino. Obedecí y la piedra cambio el color de naranja a azul. Se abrió una gran puerta. Link se acercó a la puerta por la que entraba una irradiante luz cálida, tanta era, que tuvo que poner su mano

La voz volvió a escucharse:

"Link, tu eres la luz-nuestra luz-y debes brillar sobre Hyrule una vez más. Ahora, ve…"

Al parecer Link se acostumbró a la luz y pude apreciar un paisaje tras la entrada. Corrí por las escaleras, notando que parte de ellas estaban rotas. ¿Cómo iba a salir de ahí? Traté de saltar sobre la pared y lo que logré fue engancharme a ella. Me impresioné bastante. ¡Link podía escalar!

Tras haber escalado y llegar a la salida. Link corrió hasta un acantilado a observar todo a su alrededor, y yo también lo observe todo, solo que desde el Game pad, completamente maravillada.

Una vez en el acantilado. En la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla, apareció el logo del juego. Link siguió observando hasta que dio con lo que parecía ser el templo del tiempo. El hombre misterio de los gameplay apareció observando al héroe, al cual guie en su dirección.

Recogí del suelo una manzana podrida y el viejo se enfadó conmigo. ¡Que le pasaba! Era una manzana. Tras decirme un par de cosas, le pregunte quien era, a lo que él me respondió:

"No debes preocuparte por eso" Viejo cascarrabias, eso fue lo que pensé. "Solo soy un extraño hombre mayor, eso es todo. Los demás se han mudado de aquí. Aparte de eso, ¿Qué hay de ti, joven? ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?" Le pregunté dónde nos encontrábamos. "Responder un interrogatorio con una pregunta. Eso fue muy razonable de tu parte" Estúpido viejo "Como no puedo imaginar que nuestro encuentro fue pura coincidencia, le informare…"

Me explicó que este era el lugar de antaño donde nació el reino de Hyrule, la gran meseta. Se levantó, me señaló y nombró cada una de las cosas, incluyendo el templo del tiempo. Una vez terminado, me puse en marcha y me encontré un hacha, la cual recogí de inmediato. Comencé a probarla con un árbol de manzana, las cuales cayeron al primer talado. Las recogí, y seguí talando, hasta que el árbol cayó al suelo.

Una vez el árbol el tronco en el suelo, volví a talarlo hasta que me dieron leña para el fuego. Las recogí, quien sabe dónde tendría que acampar. Me acerque a un acantilado, porque vi algo brillando, no era más que una flor azul. La recogí, pero al parecer se podía cocinar.

Mire hacia abajo y logré ver el agua. Salté hacia ella y me sumergí en el centro de un círculo de lotos, de donde apareció un korok, el cual me dio una semilla korok. Sin pensarlo mucho, nadé hacia una gran plataforma y la escale, llegando a la sima de la misma, encontrando una espada.

En ese momento, llegó mi hermana.

– ¡Ya salió!–Se tiró a la cama junto a mí. Su novio se sentó a su lado–Yo quiero jugar…–

Le entregué el Game pad–Cógelo, voy a bañarme, pero debes jugar mi juego–

Me levante viendo como seguía mi partida. Fui a mi cuarto y escogí una ropa para bañarme. Me adentré al baño despojándome de mis ropas completamente. Me observé en el espejo desnuda. Mi cabello era marrón oscuro con tonos rojizos, ojos café, no tenía tanto cuerpo, pero lo poseía, y piel blanca.

Entré en la ducha tras abrirla. Sentí el agua caer por todo mi cuerpo, incluyendo mi cabello. Era simplemente relajante. El agua fría me encantaba, desde que era pequeña. Cogí el shampoo y me lo unte en el cabello, el cual tras darle unos masajes, comenzó hacer espuma.

Tras enjuagarlo y hacer el mismo procedimiento con el acondicionador. Cogí el gel y lo vertí en una toalla pequeña. Me restregué el cuerpo delicadamente hasta el último rincón. Me enjugue bien. Cerré la llave de paso y el agua dejo de salir. Alcancé mi toalla color verde y me envolví el cuerpo.

–Samara–

Escuché una voz. No era la de mi hermana, era una desconocida. Extrañada, me sequé rápido y me coloqué la nueva ropa. Salí hacia la habitación en la que estamos jugando el Zelda y me encontré en la pantalla a un Link con una túnica azul.

Vaya que mi hermana era rápida.

–Que rápido–Comenté mientras me sentaba.

–Sip–Dijo orgullosa–Pero hay algo aquí que me tiene intrigada–Me afirmó–Mira–Me señaló la cueva sellada.

– ¿Qué sucede?–Pregunté.

–No puede entrar–Afirmó su novio.

–Me sale esto cuando trato de quitarle los sellos–Guio a Link hacia uno de los mismos

El héroe, tras tratar de tocar uno, un campo de energía lo empujó hacia atrás. Salió un cartel que decía: "Los sellos del destino solo podrá romperlas una Bruja del Freyja" Arqueé las cejas. Ese Freyja se me hacía conocido.

–Búscala–Sugerí.

–Imposible–De nuevo el novio–El viejo extraño dijo que se habían extinto hace mucho tiempo–

¿Cómo rayos pensaban que ganaríamos? Me levanté y me senté al lado de mi hermana. Cogí el Game pad y dirigí a Link a donde supuse que estaría el hombre, justamente donde antes.

Al verlo y volverle a preguntar, volvió a decirme lo mismo que me había dicho el novio de mi hermana. Pero algo más salió. El viejo suspiro y me ordenó que lo siguiera. Azul arqueó las cejas.

–A mí no me dijo nada–Hizo un puchero, a lo que el novio rio.

Seguí al hombre hasta que llegamos a unas escaleras que los llevó a una extraña sala, parecida a al santuario Sheikah. Pero estaba llena de capsulas oscuras al lado izquierdo y al lado derecho estaba lleno de escritos viejos y desechos.

"Las brujas del Freyja"–Comenzó el viejo–"únicas en su especie. Hace mucho, los antiguos reyes, ordenaron su persecución."–Link lo observó–"Una de ellas traicionó la corona y asesino a la reina"–Sacó unos escritos viejos–"Las sobrevivientes, construyeron este lugar y se lanzaron a sí mismas un conjuro"–Me comenzó a doler la cabeza, pero no le tomé importancia–"Sus cuerpos dormirían eternamente y mandaron a sus almas a un mundo alterno a este"–Vaya, que Zelda más extraño–"Solo despertarían al cantar Freyja, la canción destinada para el despertar"

Vi como Link se volteaba hacia las capsulas. Caminó hacia ellas y tras tocar un mecanismo, las puertas oscuras que cubrían la capsula se abrieron, dejando ve un líquido brillante de color verde claro, muy claro. No se podía ver muy bien el cuerpo tras el cristal.

–Freyja–Susurré.

De repente, el Game pad vibró. Mi hermana señalo la pantalla del televisor. Había salido una burbuja que anunciaba: "La bruja del Freyja debe cantar la canción ahora". Tras esto, salió una opción de comenzar.

–Sí, claro, como si nos la supiéramos–Dijo mi hermana.

Pero yo comencé a mover mis labios, entonando una canción. Desconocida y a la vez conocida. Mi hermana me observó extrañada mientras yo seguía cantando. En el Game pad se veía como se cargaba algo mientras cantaba. La voz de Link también se oia de vez en cuando.

(Si no saben que canción es, busquen Freyja en YouTube)

Una vez termine de cantar, la pantalla del televisor se volvió negra con un solo mensaje, el cual decía que debía observar el Game Pad. El mismo decía que debía colocar mi pulgar en el centro de la pantalla.

– ¿Qué rayos fue eso?–Me preguntó mi hermana sorprendida.

–Sorprendente–Me alagó el novio.

–No sé, pero me la sabia–Afirmé y coloque el dedo pulgar en la pantalla. Un ardor en el mismo hizo que lo retirara.

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa. De Game Pad había salido una fina aguja que había tomado un poco de mi sangre. Todos arqueaos las cejas en señal de confusión. Abrí los ojos sorprendida. En el televisor aparecieron todos mis datos, uno tras otro, a una velocidad impresionante, se abrían y cerraban pantallas.

Otro mensaje en el Game Pad me anunciaba que debía poner sobre el algo muy preciado para mí. Observé a Azul, mi hermana, y esta me asintió entusiasmada.

–Tal vez sea para crear un nuevo personaje con tus características–Me comentó su idea.

Tal vez si fuera eso. Me quité mi colgante de plata, del cual colgaba una lágrima de cristal. Lo coloqué sobre el Game Pad y este lo escaneo, me dijo que podía volver a cogerlo. Me lo coloqué.

En la pantalla del televisor, voleo a salir Link. Este colocaba sus dedos sobre el cristal de la capsula. La cámara cambió de posición. Ahora podía verse link, pero verdoso. La cámara estaba ubicada dentro de la capsula.

En el Game pad salieron cinco puntos. Me avisó que debía colocar los dedos de mi mano izquierda sobre ellos. Le obedecí y este vibró. Azul hizo un gesto de sor pedida a la vez que señalaba a la pantalla. Yo cambie mi mirada hacia la misma.

Una mano colocaba sus dedos sobre el cristal, en la misma posición en la que se encontraban los de Link.

– ¡Wow! Esto es impresio…–No pude hablar más, pues sentí que mi mano se hundía. AL voltear mi mano hacia el Game Pad me asusté. ¡Esa cosa me estaba tragando!– ¡¿Pero qué?!–Me tragó por completo bajo la mirada de miedo de mi hermana.

Una nueva Leyenda estaba por comenzar.

UFF! Estaba corta, pero pasé bastante trabajo escribiéndola. Espero que les haya gustado. Es solo el comienzo. Denle una oportunidad ¡Nos vemos dentro


	2. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el primer cap. Espero sigan mi recomendación y seguir la historia, la cual se pondrá interesante con el tiempo. No los entretengo más. ¡LEAN!

Episode I:

¿Qué estaba pasando? El Game pad me había absorbido y estaba en un extraño canal que cambiaba de color constantemente mientras caía. Me ardía el cuerpo, sentía que me quemaba. Me abracé a mí misma en un intento de contener el dolor.

De repente sentí un líquido extraño en mi piel. No podía respirar. Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con un Link tras el cristal. Yo tenía los dedos de mi mano derecha apoyados al cristal, y él las tenías también apoyadas sobre los míos.

El poco aire que me quedaba se me acabó y todo comenzó a brillar y a tintinear de rojo. Mi vista se volvió borrosa. Link se sorprendió, pero reaccionó rápido. Cogió una piedra y comenzó a darle al cristal hasta que se rompió por completo.

Cerré mis ojos, tenía miedo. Sentí como mi cuerpo salía por el impacto del agua al ser liberada. Caí en algo duro, pero suave, cálido a mi parecer. Sentí la voz de un hombre, madura y llena de experiencias.

– ¡Link! –Escuché los pasos hacia mí– ¿Qué ha pasado? –

–Ella…despertó–Una voz varonil, pero dulce se escuchó muy cerca de mí.

Tras calmarme un poco, logré sentir las pulsaciones de un corazón. Acaso… ¿Estaba sobre alguien? Ahora que lo pienso, sentía que me tenían abrazada. Abrí los ojos lentamente. Tuve que agarrarme la cabeza con mi mano izquierda, pues aún me dolía. Me acomodé un poco y tras levantar la cabeza, me encontré con unos ojos azul cielo.

Yo estaba sobre aquel chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio oscuro. Estaba vestido con una túnica azul con símbolos en blanco. Un pantalón beige, cinturones marrones y alforjas del mismo color. No tuve que dudarlo, era Link. Pero era imposible ¿no?

Link solo era el héroe de un videojuego, no era real.

Entonces ¿Por qué sentía su respiración? ¿Sus latidos? ¿Su calor? ¿Por qué podía ver la sorpresa en sus ojos? Si no era real, ¿que era aquello?

Lentamente me incliné hacia atrás para poder observarlo todo. Volteé mi mirada a la figura de un hombre mayor cubierto por una capa negra, el cual también me miraba con sorpresa. Volví mi mirada hacia Link, el cual estaba sonrojado mirando hacia abajo con los ojos aún más abiertos.

Extrañada, me miré, notando que estaba completamente desnuda. Me sonrojé de sobremanera– ¡Pervertido! –Grité a la vez que lo empujé fuertemente, haciendo que cayera al suelo completamente, pues estábamos sentados– ¡¿Por qué te me quedas mirando?! ¡Estúpido! –Me cubrí lo que pude con mis manos.

– ¡No tienes que golpearme! –Se levantó por completo, quedando yo sentada en el suelo. Él me miraba desde arriba–Yo te rescaté, tonta–Me gritó.

–Te lo agradezco–Lo vi sonrojado nuevamente, me apreté más– ¡Pero deja de mirarme! –Cerré mis ojos para evitar la vergüenza.

El hombre mayor se había volteado hacia otro lado. Sentí como algo cayó en mi cabeza, olía a viejo, pero estaba cálido. Abrí mis ojos y conseguí apreciar una tela de color beige. Miré a Link para ver que él también se había volteado. Me quité la tela de la cabeza, notando que era una enguatada. Lo observé, era la enguatada que le había conseguido en el principio del juego.

–Póntela–Me ordenó–Es mejor que estar desnuda–

Me levanté y me la coloqué. Me quedaba apretada en el pecho, los cuales se notaban a la legua. ¿De cuándo para acá yo tenía tanto pecho? La enguatada me quedaba un poco más debajo de los glúteos. ¡Demasiado corta!

–Ya pueden virarse–Dije mientras miraba en otra dirección.

Ambos se voltearon en mi dirección. Ya Link no se encontraba sonrojado. El hombre mayor me observaba como confundido. No digo yo, Salí de la nada. Me volteé hacia la capsula de la que vine. Completamente destruida.

Pude fijarme que había cierto mecanismo en la capsula. Me acerque a él y tras tocar la pantalla se encendió. Salió un letrero donde decía que podía comunicarme a través de ahí. Recordé la cara de horror de mi hermana. Tal vez estaban preocupados. Decidí mandarles un SMS.

"Azul, soy yo, Samara. No sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero ahora estoy dentro del Zelda. Me comunicaré contigo más adelante. Besos"

Me volví a voltear a los dos hombres que aún me miraban confundidos. Arqueé mis cejas en señal de enojo. No me gustaba que se me quedaran mirando tanto tiempo.

– ¿Tengo un mono en la cara o qué? –Pregunté enfadada.

Link bufó y apartó su mirada. El hombre viejo se sentó en el suelo y me observó.

–Nos parece extraño que hayas despertado–Comentó.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Yo siempre he estado despierta–Le afirmé.

–Ustedes, las brujas del Freyja, fueron extinguidas hace muchos años–Comenzó su explicación–Las pocas que quedaron, vinieron a este templo oculto y se lanzaron un conjuro sobre sí mismas para protegerse–Lo que contaba, a mi parecer era interesante. Pero estaba loca por salir a ver el exterior– que no constaba más que en dormir su cuerpo eternamente y llevar sus almas a un mundo paralelo, donde vivirían en otros cuerpos–

Link también observaba al anciano. Me senté en el suelo con los pies cerrados, evitando que se vea más de la cuenta, el rubio también se sentó cerca del hombre mayor. Quien prosiguió con la historia.

–No despertarían al no ser que su alma cantara la canción designada para el despertar–Me observó–y tú lo has hecho–

–Tengo una pregunta–El hombre asintió– ¿Por qué el también canto? –Señalé a Link.

–por qué me la sé–Respondió mi pregunta el rubio.

El hombre se levantó, nosotros también lo hicimos. Comenzamos una caminata hacia lo que parecía ser la salida. Unas escaleras se alzaban ante mi mirada. Era la salida.

–Aún no nos has dicho cómo te llamas–Comentó el hombre mientras subíamos las escaleras

–Ah…–Me avergoncé de inmediato mientras me agarraba la enguatada. Se subía por cada escalón que subía–Soy Crystal–Me paré en seco confundida. Me llevé una mano a la boca.

Ese no era mi nombre, pero lo dije. Iba a pronunciar la S de Samara y me salió Crystal. Los observé, los cuales me miraban tras haberme detenido. Link arqueó las cejas.

– ¿Crystal o no? –Preguntó el rubio.

–No… o ¿Si? –Estaba confundida–Llámenme así mismo–Decidí dejar mi interrogatorio para después.

Volvimos nuestra caminata. La luz al final del pasillo me indicaba que estábamos más y más cerca de la salida. Aumenté mi velocidad al punto de pasarles por al lado a Link y al hombre viejo, los cuales intercambiaron miradas.

Comencé a aumentar aún más mi velocidad hasta el punto de correr a la salida. Ellos asustados, corrieron tras de mí. Al llegar a la salida, la luz cálida me azotó a los ojos no acostumbrados, por lo que tuve que parar y entrecerrarlos hasta que me acostumbrara.

–Oye, no corras así–Me regañó Link–Hay muchos monstruos por aquí. Debes de tener cuidado–Lo sabía. Pero quería correr.

Abrí mis ojos acostumbrados y comencé a inspeccionarlo todo mientras caminaba. Era hermoso. Pasé mis dedos por un arbusto cercano a mí. Su textura me decía que era real. Moví mis dedos de los pies, sintiendo el césped y la tierra. Mire al frente, encontrando un acantilado. Corrí hacia él. Link se llevó la mano a la cara.

Al llegar abrí los ojos sorprendidos. El bosque Farone, el bosque kokiri y la entrada al bosque perdido se veían en el fondo del acantilado. Un poco más a la derecha podía observar las ruinas del templo del tiempo y la ciudadela de Hyrule. Más a al horizonte, la montaña de la muerte y su volcán se alzaban imponentes. Un poco más a la izquierda de la montaña, el castillo destruido del Reino de Hyrule se lograba divisar. A la izquierda el río Zora también se alzaba en el horizonte.

Pestañé para asegurarme que no era un sueño. No lo era. Respiré profundamente, aspirando el olor a yerbas y a tierra: a Naturaleza viva. Ya no había olor a gasolina ni ruidos molestos. Me estiré, haciendo que la enguatada subiera, pero no me importó pues me tiré hacia atrás hasta sentir el césped en mi espalda. Link, al habérseme subido la enguatada, volteó su mirada sonrojado.

Sonreí contenta. Abrí mis ojos, observando el amplio cielo ya anaranjado, era tarde. Volteé mi rostro hasta sentir algo suave. Observé un cabello blanco y brilloso. Extrañada me levanté, notando que el cabello también lo hacía. No podía ser ¿o sí?

Me agarré un mechón de mi cabello, el cual ahora era blanco plateado y mucho más largo. Era suave, sedoso y poseía un rico olor a flores. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía demasiado pecho también.

Tal vez había cambiado completamente.

Me levanté y me acomodé la enguatada nuevamente. Me volteé hacia los dos hombres y fui hacia ellos. Me acerqué a Link y alcé mi mano hacia su cabello, el cual acaricié y regué con cara de niña pequeña impresionada. Link se echó para atrás agarrando su cabello con las cejas fruncidas.

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!–Me preguntó a la vez que se lo soltaba por completo y se lo volvía a recoger.

Yo lo seguía observando. En el videojuego, Link era muy bonito, pero ahora que lo tenía justo frente a mí y podía detallarlo perfectamente bien…Era incluso más bonito. Me sonrojé un poco por mi pensamiento, por lo que volteé mi mirada hacia el anciano, quien comenzó a caminar hacia una fogata.

Link lo siguió, por lo que yo también decidí seguirlo. Al llegar a la fogata, se sentó en el suelo agarrando su bastón firmemente. Nosotros dos nos sentamos igualmente.

El viejo me miró– ¿Qué recuerdas de tu vida de bruja? –Me preguntó.

Suspiré–Nada–Dije cortante. El hombre viejo se mostró confundido.

–Es algo extraño–En mi rostro se mostró la confusión–Normalmente cuando despiertan, tan bien lo hace su memoria y poderes–

– ¿Tengo poderes? –Pregunté sorprendida.

–Eres una bruja ¿no? –Aclaró Link para levantarse e ir hacia un acantilado y observar el horizonte seriamente.

–Pesado–Murmuré.

–Te he oído–Me sorprendí al oírlo. ¿Pudo oírme a esa distancia?

Suspiré. No sé cómo llegué a este mundo, que siempre creí un juego, pero estaba fascinada. Ojalá no tenga que irme nunca. Oí un chiflido. Volteé mi mirada hacia Link, quien volvió a chiflar hacia el bosque.

¿Para qué chiflaba?

Mis respuestas llegaron tras ver la sonrisa de Link y un lobo aparecer con dos muslos de carne. Link se agachó y acarició al lobo felizmente. Cogió los dos muslos de carne y se acercó a la fogata junto al lobo.

Ahora que estaba cerca, pude apreciar que se trataba del lobo de Twilight Princess. El lobo se apareció frente a mí y me olfateaba las piernas y el cabello. Ladeó la cabeza, cosa que me pareció tierno. Por lo que me lancé sobre él, lo acaricié todo y lo apretaba con fuerza.

Parece que al lobo le agradaron mis caricias y se acostó boca arriba para que le acariciara la barriga, cosa que hice con mucho entusiasmo. Su pelaje estaba tan suave. Parecía terciopelo.

Tras cocinar la carne y comérnosla, el anciano dijo que regresaría al templo del renacimiento para buscar pistas acerca de mi "despertar" Jugué un rato con el lobo mientras Link hacia rondas y recogía más leña para el viaje, frutas y hongos. Todo era necesario.

La gigantesca y brillante luna se hizo presente en Hyrule, anunciando la noche. Link se sentó en una roca justo delante de la fogata en llamas. Frente con frente a mí. Los ojos me pesaban ya. Di un largo y fuerte bostezo. Link fijó su mirada en mí.

–Duérmete–me ordenó.

–Ni hablar–Negué–A saber, las diosas, lo que serás capaz de hacerme mientras duermo–Me abracé.

–No voy a hacer nada–Suspiró– ¿Crees que tengo tiempo para eso? –Me preguntó, a lo que yo negué–Entonces duérmete–Encajó la espada que traía en la tierra y fijó su vista en la luna–Yo voy a quedarme despierto un poco más–

Me acosté sobre el lobo y me acurruqué en él. Este, con su cola, me tapó los glúteos y parte de la espalda. Fueron solo cuestión de minutos para que cayera profundamente dormida.

-Link´s Pov-

La sentí dormitar. Dejé de mirar la Luna para observarla. Tenía un cabello blanco plateado, un cuerpo de Diosa o sirena, increíble la belleza que poseía. Su voz era dulce, pero inspiraba respeto. Sus ojos son azules como el cielo. A pesar de ser llamada bruja, más bien parecía una rosa, un ángel, una estrella.

No es que me gustara, para nada. Simplemente era linda…muy linda. Sacudí la cabeza para despejar mi mente. Me concentré en observar el fuego consumir la madera. Mañana sería un día muy difícil. Apagué el fuego con algo de agua que tenía en una botella. Me acomodé en el suelo y me recosté sobre la roca en la que estaba anteriormente sentado. Coloqué mi espada entre mis piernas. No se sabía cuándo iban a atacarnos.

Por suerte, era muy delicado para los ruidos. Cerré los ojos y a los minutos ya estaba dormido. Hoy había sido el día más raro de todos.

Este es el final de este cap. No olviden comentar, acepto críticas. Besosss a todosss


	3. Chapter 2

¡Hola Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta y esta vez con el segundo cap.

The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece. ¡Pero algún día trabajaré con Eiji y Miyamoto! Sus hijos no quieren seguir, así que yo me haré cargo. Ya se sueño, sueño mucho…

Los OC y sus acciones me pertenecen.

Bueno, sigamos con la historia.

Episode II:

El calor invadió mi cuerpo, pero no era desagradable. Más bien era algo único, distinto. Abrí mis ojos y la luz del sol me dio directo en los mismos, por lo que me tuve que colocar la mano hasta que se acostumbraran. Me senté en el suelo, tallándome los ojos. Busqué al lobo y lo encontré sentado fuera del pequeño techo de piedra que nos cubría, parecía estar vigilando.

Me levanté y me estiré. Busqué a Link y lo hallé recostado en la piedra con la espada entre sus piernas entrecruzadas, la cual agarraba. ¿Cómo podía dormir así? Sin pensarlo, me acerqué con cuidado de no despertarlo. Me agaché hasta a su lado y pude obsérvalo mejor, pues desde la posición en la que estaba solo lograba verle el pelo, pues estaba con la cabeza baja.

Tenía una expresión tranquila, relajada. Sus labios entreabiertos, su respiración llegó a mis oídos. Mi mano se levantó instintivamente hacia su rostro. ¿Cómo hacía para ser tan lindo? Apenas lo había rozado cuando abrió sus ojos y de un movimiento me colocó en el suelo y con la espada en mi cuello.

Abrí los ojos asustada y sorprendida. ¿Cómo se despertó tan rápido? El pareció reaccionar y alejó la espada de mi cuello. Frunció las cejas en señal de molestia.

–Acabo de confirmar que tienes un muy buen despertar–Dije con sarcasmo, a lo que él bufó aún sobre mí.

–Y tú no deberías despertar a la gente así– Dicho esto se levantó y me dio la espalda.

Confundida me volví a mirar, notando que me encontraba con la enguatada a mitad del ombligo. Me sonrojé a la vez que me la bajaba rápidamente.

– ¡Pervertido! –Le grité.

– ¡No puedo evitarlo! –Se volteó sonrojado– ¡Soy un hombre! –Se señaló.

– ¡No me importa! –Le tire una piedra pequeña en la frente.

Dio un gritito de dolor–Me dolió…–Se acarició la frente. Bufé en señal de molestia.

Me levanté y fui junto al lobo, el cual cambió su mirada hacia mí. Me agaché hacia él y lo acaricié. Miré a mí alrededor. Aún no me lo creía. Mis tripas sonaron, sonido que llegó a los oídos del rubio. Me ruboricé mientras miraba a Link. El lobo ladeó la cabeza.

Guardó su espada y salió a donde estábamos nosotros. Fue hacia la derecha y escaló un árbol, del cual cogió unas cuantas manzanas. Bajó de un salto y me entregó dos. Él se quedó con dos más. Se agachó hacia el lobo y lo acarició.

–Hiciste guardia toda la noche–Hablaba con el lobo–buen trabajo. Ve a comer algo. Te esperaré aquí–El Lobo salió disparado hacia el bosque.

– ¡Wow! –Exclamé–Tenía hambre–Me adentré al techo y me senté en la roca, cuidando que no se me viera nada.

Link se recostó a la pared de piedra y comenzó a comer la manzana lentamente. Yo también empecé a devorarla. Abrí los ojos de sorpresa. Las manzanas de aquí eran extremadamente exquisitas. Su sabor era fuerte, el jugo era dulce y la masa era mucho más suave, pero más sabrosa. Las devoré con rapidez. ¡Estaban riquísimas!

Link me observaba incrédulo. Seguramente pensaba que era mi primera vez comiendo manzana o algo así. Lo miré, el apenas estaba comenzando la segunda manzana.

–Por si lo piensas. No es mi primera vez comiendo manzanas, estas están más ricas–Aclaré. El siguió comiendo hasta que terminó.

El lobo apareció frente a nosotros, se sentó y tras unos segundos se tiró en el suelo a dormir. Yo sonreí. Debía estar cansado. Miré a Link quien también miraba al lobo.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora? –Pregunté

–No sé–

– ¿Eres el héroe y no sabes qué hacer? –Pregunté sorprendida– ¡Wow! Eso es nuevo–

–No es eso–Suspiró–Ahora con tu llegada, las cosas son distintas. Estoy esperando a que llegue el mensaje al Sheikah Salte para saber a donde debemos ir–Me explicó–Si de verdad eres una bruja del Freyja, serás capaz de abrir las cuevas que llevan su nombre–

–No sabía que fuera tan importante–Comenté–Pero no tengo poderes, y no recuerdo nada de ser una bruja–

–Eso es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar–Revisó su Sheikah Slate.

Ya casi era medio día. Aquellas manzanas, aunque ricas, no iban a llenarme. Observé a Link con ojos de cordero. Este parece que entendió mis suplicas sin palabras y salió del techo.

–Iré por algo de comer–Me afirmó–No salgas, ¿entendido?–Me ordenó.

–Si–Asentí.

El comenzó a correr y saltó desde el acantilado, sacando un mecanismo que le permitía "volar" por el aire. Se dirigió al bosque Farone. Apoyé mi codo sobre mis muslos, apoyando sobre mi mano mi cabeza.

Estaba aburrida.

El lobo estaba acostado, durmiendo. La desesperación aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Comencé a mover mi pierna en señal de desesperación. De repente el lobo se levantó, me asustó un poco, pues el pelaje del mismo se erizó.

Me levanté y me acerqué a él, el cual miraba hacia afuera bien alerta. Se posicionó en posición de batalla, cosa que también hizo que yo también observara al frente. El lobo comenzó a gruñir. Algo se acercaba, y ambos sabíamos que no era bueno.

Oí unos pasos sobre el techo de piedra. Comencé a temblar. El lobo se posicionó delante de mi protegiéndome de lo que sea que se estaba cercando. Más pasos. Por lo menos sabía que eran 5. El lobo no podría con todos ellos.

Algo cayó del techo, justo frente a nosotros. Era un bokoblin azul, detrás de él salieron otros cuatro bokoblin de color rojo. Ellos estaban de espaldas a nosotros, por lo que aún no podían vernos. El azul se volteó y tras vernos, les dio la orden a sus compañeros para que nos atacaran.

Sin pensarlo, el lobo los atacó. Yo lograba esquivar los ataques de casualidad, era como mi instinto. Logré arrebatarle una extraña arma que portaba. Lo golpeé en la nunca, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento. Un chillido de dolor se dejó escuchar. Volteé hacia el lobo, el cual estaba siendo golpeado sistemáticamente por dos bokoblin rojos.

Agarré el arma con intenciones de ir a ayudarlo, pero un fuerte dolor en la cabeza me hizo retenerme. Me habían golpeado con tal fuerza que caí desmayada. Solo logré ver como tiraron al lobo contra la pared cuando intentó socorrerme.

-Link´s Pov-

Agarré el jabalí y lo cargué como un saco de papas, ya cansado de arrastrarlo por toda la montaña. Crystal ha de estar hambrienta, pero aquel jabalí había dado mucho problema. Ya estaba llegando a nuestro acampamento, por llamarle de algún modo.

Al llegar frente a este tiré al jabalí al ver aquel desastre. La fogata estaba completamente destruida, rasguños por todas partes y el lobo estaba acostado, lleno de rasguños y golpes. ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Corrí hacia el lobo, el cual ya se estaba regenerando pero era muy lento. Estaba lleno de golpes. Lo agarré con cuidado. ¿Quién había hecho eso? Abrí mis ojos asustado.

–Crystal–Pronuncié a la vez que me volteaba hacia todos lados.

Me levanté dejando al lobo en su lugar y tras recorrer un tramo del lugar encontré algo que me hirvió la piel: La enguatada que le había dado. Pero estaba toda rasgada. Me agaché y la agarré. La apreté sintiendo la ira en mi interior. Quien quiera que haiga hecho esto, lo pagaría.

El pobre aullido del lobo llamó mi atención. El lobo intentaba levantarse, pero volvió a caer al suelo. Me acerqué a él aun con lo que quedaba de la enguatada en mi mano. El lobo, con su cabeza me señaló la parte oeste de la pradera, una de las más boscosas.

– ¿Fueron en esa dirección? ¿Se la llevaron?–Le pregunté mientras este me asentía débilmente– ¿Quiénes eran?–Apreté la enguantada.

El lobo abrió su boca, mostrándome una tela oscura, pero que conocía bien: Bokoblin. Los muy malditos habían esperado que me ausentara para atacar. ¿Se habían vuelto más inteligentes? No, eso era imposible. Alguien debió haberles dicho algo.

Sin pensarlo más, observé al lobo, el cual me asintió en señal de que se encontraría bien. Me volteé hacia el oeste de la pradera y corrí a la velocidad máxima que poseía. Apreté la enguatada. Por favor, que este bien.

-Crystal´s Pov-

Me dolía la cabeza como nunca. Intenté tocármela, pero no logré levantar mis brazos. Extrañada abrí mis ojos. Lo primero que vi fueron unos bokoblin comiendo un jabalí. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido antes me invadieron. Me eché hacia atrás descubriendo que me encontraba amarrada a un tronco.

El miedo me invadió. Ya era de noche y estaba completamente sola con esos demonios. Traté de no hablar para que no se dieran cuenta que había despertado. Tenía mucho frio, pero no me importaba. Debía encontrar una manera de liberarme.

No sabía dónde estaba, era una parte muy boscosa, no parecía la pradera. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. ¿Link vendría por mí?

Los bokoblin dejaron de comer de repente. Se levantaron y se hicieron a un lado, para dejar pasar a una robusta persona, completamente encapuchada. Abrí los ojos para divisar mejor. La persona comenzó a hablar a los bokoblin en un lenguaje extraño, pero que yo logré entender a la perfección.

–Dopplin shourt, eleter sumters Link thatara "Estén alerta, Link no tardará en llegar"–Yo no conocía esa lengua, pero la entendía–Retrest e frej tre formu wour "Utilicen a la chica como rehén" quather dert jero "Así lo atraparemos"–Abrí mis ojos asustada. Yo era una carnada.

Link estaría en peligro si viniera. Tenía miedo de lo que pudieran hacerle. Maldición, ¿Qué haría ahora? No tenía forma de comunicarle. Tenía ganas de llorar de la impotencia que sentía. Era inútil. El hombre cambió su mirada hacia mí.

Mi piel comenzó a arder de la ira. Sentía odio, rabia por aquella persona. No podía verle el rostro, pero esa sensación era conocida. Una risa siniestra se escuchó en el lugar. En mis ojos se notaba el odio, encajé mis uñas en la madera del árbol.

El hombre encapuchado se dirigió a mí, pero yo no me eché hacia atrás. Lo encaré manteniendo mi vista bien en alto, a pesar de estar sentada y el estuviera mirando de pie superiormente. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo? Pero su aura siniestra me erizaba la piel. Era peligroso.

-Link´s Pov-

Me escabullía entre los matojos. Siguen siendo bokoblin de igual manera. Si secuestras a alguien, no serias tan tonto de hacer una fogata en plena pradera. Eso daría el lugar exacto de tu ubicación.

Llegué a un acampamento, donde pude divisar unos 5 bokoblin. El líder de ellos era uno azul. Me escondí en los matorrales y buscar mi objetivo. Un poco más alejado de los bokoblin, vi un cuerpo de cabellos blancos, sentado en el suelo, completamente atado al tronco de un árbol.

Era Crystal.

Apreté mi arco. Debía apresurarme, no sabía lo que harían con ella. Me acomodé y posicioné el arco apuntando a uno de los bokoblin. Le disparé, haciendo que este se volviera polvo, el cual se dispersó en el aire.

Los demás bokoblin notaron la desaparición de bokoblin azul y empezaron a buscar con sus miradas al culpable. Me fui alejando dos pasos. Debía acabar uno a uno, así no dañarían a Crystal.

Escuché pasos tras de mí. Me volteé al ver como una sombre se levantaba. Era otro bokoblin. Tuve que correr hacia el acampado de los mismos. Chasqueé mi lengua en señal de enfado. Mi plan emboscada fue destruido por una emboscada. Desenvainé mi espada y me coloqué el escudo a gran velocidad.

Tres de ellos se lanzaron contra mí. Eso no iba a ser suficiente para terminar conmigo. Los combatía ágilmente. Siempre fui muy bueno con la espada, desde que era pequeño. Estocadas y cortes recibían los bokoblin de mi espada. Ya había acabado con dos de ellos, solo quedaban dos más.

Estaba por acabar con el tercero cuando una sombra se le lanzó arriba. Era el lobo, se había recuperado. Yo sonreí mientras el lobo terminaba con el bokoblin. Cuando terminó con su tarea aulló hacia el cielo.

Observé como uno de los bokoblin se acercaba a Crystal y otro hacia mí. Me dirigí directo al de Crystal sin prestarle atención al otro, que fue atacado por el lobo. El bokoblin alzó su arma contra el cuerpo de Crystal.

Solo pasó un segundo para que golpeara al bokoblin con fuerza. Se destruyó al instante. Miré hacia el lobo que se acercaba a mí. Observé a una Crystal con la cabeza gacha, no lograba verle bien el rostro, pero podía ver que se mordía el labio.

Tal vez tenía miedo, o frío. Era de noche, y ella estaba completamente desnuda, con solo una tela oscura y fina. Me acerqué a ella y le acaricié los cabellos. Estaban más duros y secos. La primera vez que los toqué cuando salió de la capsula estaban suaves y tersos.

–Ya todo está bien–Seguía mordiéndose el labio–Ya estoy aquí–Cogí su frío rostro con mis manos, tampoco era suave.

Levanté su rostro para que me observara. Abrí los ojos con terror. Solté su rostro y me eché hacia atrás horrorizado. Sus ojos eran rojos y notaba cierto desquicio en ellos. Su boca, la cual antes mordía, empezó a abrirse hasta emitir una sonora carcajada.

Era una marioneta.

– ¡Que mala suerte! ¡Qué mala suerte!–Empezó a hablar la marioneta a la vez que hacia girar sus ojos– ¡La chica no está aquí!–La voz burlona de la marioneta me estaba enfadando– ¿Dónde podría estar?–Tras la pregunta comenzó a reír nuevamente.

Empuñé mi espada y corté a la marioneta hasta que dejó de reír. Estaba molesto, ¡pero muy molesto! Le di un puñetazo al tronco del árbol. Me dañé los nudillos, pero no me importó. Me habían engañado. Lleno de ira comencé a cortar el tronco hasta que cayó al suelo, solo tuve que dar dos cortes.

Me tiré en el suelo y observé al cielo. Apreté mis puños. Los bokoblin no pudieron haber sido, ellos no tienen tanta inteligencia. Debe haber alguien que los controle ¿Pero quién?

De repente, algo hizo click en mi cabeza. Me llevé una mano al rosto, dejando mi ojo izquierdo al descubierto. En él se veía odio. Solo había una persona con el poder de gobernar a otros demonios.

–Calamity Ganon–

Lo prometido es deuda señores y señoras. Aquí está el segundo cap. Me demoré un poco, pero imagínese ustedes. Mi casa está en construcción. ¡Sip! Hay mucho polvo por todos lados.

Gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron. Entre ellos a:

Reactive Cuarz: ¡Gracias por comentar! La verdad es que si, tiene su cuerpo, solo que es más bonita, tiene el pelo más largo y los ojos son azules.


	4. Aviso Aviso

p style="text-align: center;"Hola Hola. Diculpen la espera. Esto no es un cap. es solo un aviso. Me voy a demorar en subir el tercer cap por problemas personales. Mi casa esta en construcción y esta lloviendo constantemente y la conexión se pone muy mala. Espero me perdones. Tal vez pasado mañana logre subir el próximo cap. Espero me perdonen de verdad. Estaba desaparecida./p  
p style="text-align: center;"¡Nos vemos!/p 


	5. Chapter 3

Hola Hola! Aquí está el cap. 3

The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, yo solo los robó un ratico. Los OC son míos y sus acciones también.

Episode III

Forcejaba con toda las fuerzas que poseía, pero era imposible. No tenía tanta fuerza como aquellos seres. Estaba siendo arrastrada. No lograba ver nada a causa del pedazo de tela que habían colocado en mis ojos.

– ¡Suéltenme!–Grité mientras me removía– ¡Rayos! ¡Que me suelten!–Oí que abrían una puerta.

Me levantaron agarrándome de los brazos. Forcejé tratando de liberarme, pero fue inútil. Me empujaron, haciendo que cayera sobre algo duro y frio, seguramente el suelo. La puerta se cerró. Alcé mis manos hacia atrás de mi cabeza y desaté el trapo, dejándome ver a mí alrededor.

Me encontraba en una habitación, completamente lujosa. Había una gran cama, estanterías llenas de libros, un armario de caoba y una gran ventana, al parecer no podía abrirse, cosa que averigüé al intentarlo. Observé por la misma la luna, la cual a pesar de que estuviera lloviendo, brilla con esplendor.

No sabía dónde estaba, pero debía ser un lugar muy lujoso. Tenía frío, mucho frío. Me observé, hallándome completamente desnuda. Los bokoblin habían roto mi enguatada. Suspiré a la vez que me abrazaba para entrar en calor.

Al ver que no surgía efecto, fui al armario con la esperanza de encontrar algo que me ayudara a entrar en calor. Vaya mi sorpresa al ver una cantidad excesiva de ropa lujosa, algo extraña, pero lujosa. Comencé a rebuscar entre los vestidos y conjuntos hasta que decidí colocarme algo cómodo.

Un vestido blanco de tirantes, de escote en V y suelto. Poseía unos extraños dibujos en azul aqua en la parte de la cintura, los cuales forman una flor. Si pensarlo lo saqué del armario y me lo coloqué. Al cerrar el armario, logré verme en el espejo de la puerta del mismo.

Me sorprendí ante lo que observaba. Era la primera vez que me miraba desde que llegué. Mi cabello era blanco plateado, el cual poseía unas ondas hasta caer en mi cintura, a pesar de que estaba hecho un desastre. Mis ojos eran azul cielo, iguales a los de Link. Mi cuerpo, ni hablar de él, al igual que mi rostro eran extremadamente hermosos. No era por exagerar, pero si yo fuera un hombre, me enamoraría de la yo de ahora.

El vestido me quedaba ajustado hasta la cintura, donde se anchaba cayendo libremente por mis piernas. Me llegaba hasta los tobillos. Me volteé un poco para ver cómo me quedaba por atrás. Notando que me enmarcaba mis glúteos.

Me acaricié el cabello, tratando de alisarlo. No lo había peinado. Sin obtener resultado comencé a inspeccionar el lugar, encontré una coqueta con todo lo que necesitaba una mujer para sobrevivir: Peine, crema, accesorios y pintura.

Me acerqué y tras sentarme en una banca, cogí el peine. Comencé a peinar mi cabellera, notando lo sedoso y brillante que podía ser. Tras terminar y decidir que me lo dejaría suelto. Me levanté.

Volví a acercarme a la ventana. La razón de la que estuviera tan calmada era que sabía que Link vendría por mí. Podía sentir que así seria. Abrieron la puerta. Me puse en alerta volteándome hacia la misma lentamente.

Un hombre robusto, alto, de una larga nariz, de cabellos rojos y ojos miel, tez morena. Su capa negra revoloteaba a su alrededor. Su traje estaba bien cuidado. Parecía todo un Rey, pero para mí, parecía la escoria más grande del mundo. El aura que desprendía era demoniaca

El odio que corría por mis venas se lograba ver en mi rostro. No podía verme, pero me imaginé que debería tener una fulminadora mirada, pues sus ojos se clavaron en mis ojos con algo de sorpresa, cosa que fue remplazada por una gran sonrisa arrogante.

–Vaya, vaya–El hombre entró en la habitación mientras la puerta se cerraba tras él–No sabía que la princesita de Link tenia tal mirada de salvaje–

Gruñí molesta–Cállate. Yo no soy ninguna princesita ¡Y mucho menos de alguien!–Le grité.

El hombre dio una carcajada feroz. Me estremecí por dentro del miedo, pero no lo demostré. Me controlé los nervios, evitando así temblar a los ojos de aquel asqueroso hombre. Se me acercó lentamente a la vez que yo retrocedía por cada paso que el daba. Los pasos se me acabaron cuando sentí la fría pared de piedra en mi espalda.

El hombre me agarró del mentón para que le mirara fijamente. Me volteaba el rostro bruscamente para observarme mejor. Me soltó con una gran carcajada arrogante. Se sentó en una silla de la mesa y me observó. Apreté el marco de la ventana. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a estar ahí? ¿No tenía cosas mejores que hacer?

– ¿Tengo un mono en la cara?–Le pregunté sarcástica.

Él sonrió a la vez que se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la salida–Nunca imagine volver a ver una de tu especie–Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

Él sabía lo que yo era. Todo este viaje había estado tratando de mantener el asunto a raya para no molestar a Link en su tarea, pero la curiosidad me carcomía. Caminé unos pasos apretando los puños.

–Espera–Lo detuve con mi voz justo cuando la puerta se abría– ¿Qué sabes de mí? Quiero que me lo digas–Él se volteó.

– ¿Yo?–Rió–Mira en la posición en la que te encuentras, no te diría nada aunque lo supiera–Se volvió a voltear hacia la puerta y salió tras esta–Dentro de unos minutos tu vigilado te llevará a comer–Con esas palabras se marchó, dejándome confundida.

– ¿Vigilado?–Comencé a observar la habitación en busca de esa persona.

No había nadie, tal vez lo hizo para asustarme. Suspiré y me senté en la cama, comencé a inspeccionar mejor la habitación hasta que algo llamó mi atención. En la coqueta había una presilla de pelo. Me levanté y la agarre con fuerza, como con miedo de que se desvaneciera.

Tal vez, si probaba lo que hacían los espías en las películas, ¡podría salir! Sonreí y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, afirmando que se encontraba cerrada. Me agaché a la altura de la cerradura y abrí la presilla, introduciéndola en el hueco. La moví por un rato hasta que oí el sonido del cerrojo abrirse.

Con las manos temblorosas retiré la presilla, y con el corazón en el cuello abrí la puerta. Miré por lo largo del pasillo, notando que no había nadie. Sonreí y comencé a caminar, pero solo logré dar tres pasos fuera de la puerta, pues una mano me agarró fuertemente el brazo desde atrás.

No logré gritar, pues otra la colocó en mi boca. Me jaló hacia el interior de la habitación mientras me removía tratando de zafarme cosa que veía inútil. Estire mi mano hacia la salida justo cuando la puerta fue cerrada nuevamente frente a mí.

-Link´s Pov-

Otro árbol cayó en el duro suelo de tierra. Encajé la espada en la tierra y me senté en el suelo. Miré el cielo, me sentía impotente, idiota.

– ¿Link?–La voz del hombre viejo se oyó cerca de mí, pero no me importó– ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Y este desastre?–Me preguntó al ver una buena cantidad de árboles destruidos.

El lobo apareció poco después con unos muslos de jabalí. Oculté mi rostro con el largo flequillo. El hombre mayor, cubierto en su capa, se sentó frente a mí y con mi espada en el medio, a cual desencajé y acosté en la tierra. Me observó por un rato.

– ¿Qué ha sucedido Link?–No respondí, no quería hablar, apreté mi mandíbula– ¿Dónde está Crystal?–

La mención de su nombre hizo que levantara mi rostro, dejando así ver la mirada de odio y dolor que tenía. El hombre pareció sorprenderse de mi mirada, pero se recompuso lentamente.

–Calamity Ganon–Susurré su nombre con odio a la vez que cerraba mis puños con fuerza–La ha raptado–

El hombre se sorprendió aún más– ¿Cómo fue posible?–

Le conté lo que había sucedido y este a lo único que atinaba era a asentir lentamente, en señal de que me escuchaba. Se levantó bajo mi mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

–Debemos hacer algo, y rápido–El tono usado en su voz me dio mala espina.

– ¿Sucede algo? ¿Le pasará algo?–Pregunté mientras me levantaba rápidamente.

–Crystal es una bruja del Freyja, Link–Me observó seriamente–El colgante que lleva es la llave al reino sagrado–Abrí mis ojos al recordar aquel hermoso y sencillo colgante de plata.

– ¿Ese collar?–El hombre asintió.

–He estado averiguando el porqué de sus memorias perdidas y sus poderes–Suspiró–Las brujas del Freyja son las únicas capaces de quitar el sello impuesto por ellas mismas en aquellos templos subterráneos–Comenzó su explicación–Al parecer, el cuerpo y alma de Crystal están intactos, pero no su conciencia–Fruncí el ceño en señal de confusión–Hay que llevarla al templo del tiempo para que su conciencia despierte y sus poderes también–

– ¿Una rencarnación incompleta?–Preguntó Link.

–Tú también serías una rencarnación incompleta Link–Me dijo el hombre.

Observe las palmas de mis manos. Era cierto. Yo sabía que era el héroe predestinado, que había renacido muchas veces para salvar a Hyrule de las garras del mal. Pero nunca recordé mi pasado. Mis antiguas aventuras, nada. Solo tenía una misión que cumplir.

-Crystal´s Pov-

Me tiraron sobre la blanda y blanca cama son fuerza, a tal punto en el que di un gemido de dolor. Por el agarré recién liberado. Asustada me pegué a la pared con el corazón en la garganta aun sobre la cama. Busqué a mi opresor con la mirada, pero no lograba encontrarlo. Eso me estaba asustando.

Acaso tenía un fantasma como vigilante. No es que le tuviera miedo a los fantasmas, no existen. Pero estaba en el mundo de Zelda, donde los espectros si existen. Traté de tragar pero el nudo en mi garganta no se desvanecía.

–Mira que eres estúpida si creíste que escapar así de sencillo–

La voz hizo que me paralizara. Volví a buscar al joven, pues su voz varonil me lo había dejado bien en claro, pero seguía sin poder verlo.

–Antes de que siquiera cruzaras el pasillo te matarían–Me volteé hacia un oscuro rincón, en el cual no lograba ver nada, estaba muy oscuro.

Un par de brillantes ojos color rubí, aparecieron en aquella esquina devorada por las sombras de la noche. Los dos brillantes rubí se fueron acercando cada vez más a la luna, haciéndome notar que aquella sombra, no era más ni menos que el mismo portador.

Un joven de unos 16 años, vestido con una túnica en negro con gravados en blanco, pantalones grises y botas café oscuro, de cabellos blancos y piel oscura. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida. Ese chico era idéntico a Link, la misma figura y corte de cabello.

Encogí los hombros aun con la mirada de asombro en mi rostro. Eso pareció agobiarle, pues se sentó en el pequeño muro de la ventana y me observó molesto.

– ¿Dark…Link?–Mas que su nombre, parecía una pregunta.

Abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, dejándome ver su cornea negra como las sombras– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? En mi corto periodo de vida te he visto–Se detuvo un momento–

Reí ante su mirada, la cual cambio a una fulminadora–Veras, Dark Link–Me senté con los pies entrecruzados aun recostada a la pared–Tu no me conoces, pero yo si a ti y a todos los de este mundo–Me observó intrigado–He luchado contra ti mucho tiempo, debo de admitir que eres un gran y fuerte oponente, imposible de destruir, pero sí de derrotar–Le observé con una sonrisa como me miraba sorprendido y molesto.

– ¿Quién eres?–Me preguntó observándome seriamente.

–Crystal, mucho gusto–No le tendí la mano para estrecharla, pues sabía que el no lo haría.

– ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre mí? No recuerdo siquiera haberte visto alguna vez–Me miró de arriba abajo–Y si lo hice, dudo no haberte dado un trato especial…–Su voz llegó a mis oídos de forma libidinosa, cosa que hizo que se me erizara la piel.

Me oculte mi abultado pecho con mis brazos para abrazarme–Eres un pervertido, ¡un maldito pervertido!–Le grité.

Solo pestañé un segundo y ya se encontraba cara cara a mí. Extrañada pude notar que ya no estaba recostada a la pared, más bien tendida a lo largo de la cama. Dark Link se encontraba sobre mí, con una sonrisa de lado, que, a pesar de que estaba oscuro, se podía notar perfectamente.

– ¿Q-que haces?–Coloqué mis manos temblorosas en su pecho y traté de empujarlo, cosa que no logré– ¡Aléjate de mí!–Le grité. Por dios que se parecía a Link.

Él dio una carcajada–Lo siento, lindura, pero no soy muy bueno que digamos–Me siguió observando–Vaya que eres hermosa. Link tiene mucha suerte–Acaricio un mechón de mi cabello–Ese estúpido ha encontrado mujeres hermosas y ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza rozarlas siquiera–Se acercó un poco más a mi rostro–En serio es un completo imbécil–

–El nunca haría algo así, él es–

–El héroe–La voz de Dark Link me interrumpió–Pero sigue siendo hombre–

Me sonrojé al recordar la vez que salí de la capsula denuda y como se me quedó mirando con deseo. El los reprimía, no tenía tiempo para eso.

–El…es un pervertido–Susurré, pero Dark Link logró oírme.

La carcajada soltada por el chico hizo que desviara mi mirada hacia la ventana sonrojada–Así, que nuestro puro y bondadoso Link todavía tiene su hombría activa–Me sonrojé aún más–Pero creo entenderlo, cosa que nunca he hecho–Cogió mi mentón, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos–Tienes un cuerpo maravilloso, eres hermosa–Acarició mi rostro con la yema de sus dedos–¿Qu9en no caería en tus encantos?– Lo observé, aun con un poco de sonrojo en mis mejillas–Hasta nuestro más temible y sin corazón Calamity Ganon ha caído en tu belleza–Mi mirada de confusión lo incitó a seguir con una sonrisa ladeada–Normalmente te hubiera asesinado hace rato–

Baje mi mirada hacia mi colgante. Lo apreté con fuerza bajo la mirada de Dark Link, el cual me miraba seriamente. Se fue alejando de mi lentamente, cosa que me sorprendió. Me levante, quedando sentada en la cama. Me acomodé los tirantes del vestido, los cuales se habían desordenado cuando me tiró a la cama, aun con la mirada posada en él.

–Cámbiate–Lo miré confundida mientras él se ponía de espaldas–Tengo que llevarte a comer–Me dio su explicación.

–Sal–Le señalé la puerta.

El chasqueó su lengua molesta mientras se dirigía a la puerta. La abrió y la cerro tras de sí una vez afuera. Suspiré, Link era algo pervertido, pero lo simulaba y reprimía bastante bien. En cambio, Dark Link no se molestaba en decirlo ni demostrarlo.

–Sin vergüenza–Susurré a la habitación mientras me escurría el vestido por mi cuerpo hasta que volví a quedar completamente desnuda. Abrí las puertas del armario y saqué el primero que encontré. Cerré las puertas del armario y divise por el espejo el reflejo de Dark Link tras de mí.

– ¡Pero que…!–No me dio tiempo ni a terminar la frase, ya que al voltearme, no lo encontré.

Volví a mirar hacia el espejo y ya no veía su reflejo. Me encogí de hombros, los hombres eran muy difíciles.

-Normal´s Pov-

Link y en hombre encapuchado volvieron a la cueva subterránea donde encontraron a Crystal en busca de más pistas sobre donde Calamity Ganon enviaría a la joven. Bajaron las escaleras hasta que volvieron a ser visibles las capsulas, todas cubiertas. El anciano se acercó hasta los escritos y comenzó a buscar entre ellos. Mientras nuestro héroe se paseaba entre las capsulas hasta llegar a donde la de Crystal.

Con sus manos acarició el cristal roto, cuidándose de no dañarse, aunque le daba igual, había recibido heridas peores en las batallas.

Un extraño ruido le llamó la atención. Salió de ente las hileras de capsulas hasta donde el hombre, que también se había puesto en guardia observando un puerta abierta. Ambos se acercaron lentamente mientras Link desenfundaba su espada. El mismo sonido los hizo alertarse

Sin más preámbulos, Link se asomó en la puerta y logró ver una figura, figura que no lograba reconocer muy bien por culpa de la oscuridad de la habitación, pero lograba ver que se encontraba sentado, con los pies entrecruzados y de espaldas a ellos. Parecía aun no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de los dos hombres.

Se fueron acercando lentamente a la figura para darse cuenta que se encontraba comiendo. Los hombres hicieron un sonido que puso en alerta a la figura, la cual volteó su rostro hacia ellos. Dejando ver una cabellera color morado claro y unos oscuros ojos púrpura.

¡Hola Hola! Al fin el 3er cap. Disculpen la enorme demora, pero creo que les explique que me encontraba en construcción y estoy algo triste también, pues se me perdió algo muy preciado ara mí y me he deprimido bastante.

El colgante que Crystal lleva en toda su aventura no es un collar sacado de mi imaginación, es de mi propiedad y es real. Nunca me lo quito, duermo y me baño incluso con él, sin embargo, tuve que quitármelo hace unos días, pues la cadena se rompió.

Guarde la cadena con el dije de lagrima en un pequeño cofrecito que tenía, le daba vueltas cada cinco minutos. Al día siguiente, cuando fui a buscar la cadena para llevarla al joyero, ¡bum! Desapareció el cristal del dije.

La cadena está ahí, la montura de plata sigue ahí, pero el cristal no está…

Mi lagrimita se perdió, no, no se perdió. DESAPARECIÓ, desde que lo metí en el cofrecito no lo he tocado. Para algunos ha de ser la gran estupidez, pero llevó con ese collar desde que tengo uso de razón para recordar. No recuerdo quien me lo dio, pero nunca me lo he quitado, de hecho, no dejo que nadie lo toque.

Bueno, que le voy a hacer. Ya he revolcado la casa entera y no aparece. Me siento muy mal, pero mal. He llorado por cuatro noches y tres días. Esta es la primera historia que ustedes leen, pero tengo varias aquí en mi computadora y siempre lo utilizo, siempre me ha gustado mi colgante, de hecho, a mi hermana, la cual también subirá un Fic dentro de poco llamado: The Legend of Zelda: Hypnea Necklace. Su Nick es Parara, su protagonista posee un collar en forma de lagrima, solo que ella modificó un poco el suyo, el mío es un cristal sin color y el de ella es azul. Pero fue gracias a mi collar que se le ocurrió la historia.

Pero en fin, era mi inspiración después de la música. Desde que era pequeña me pareció mágico o algo así. Pero bueno, son solo ilusiones de una chica de apenas 15 años. Perdonen que los haya atareado con mis problemas, necesitaba desahogarme.

Espero dejen sus comentarios, los cuales me harían muy feliz.

¡Nos vemos!


	6. Chapter 4

¡Hola Hola! Al fin con el curto cap. Si, sé que me demoré bastante, espero sepan disculparme.

The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, es propiedad única y exclusivamente de Nintendo, Miyamoto y Eiji.

Episode IV

-Link´s Pov-

– ¿Qué...?–No alcancé a preguntar, pues la figura nos atacó, haciendo que tuviéramos que salir de la pequeña habitación hacia las capsulas.

Una vez afuera, la figura comenzó a salir de las sombras, dejando ver su cuerpo. Mi agarré de espada se ablandó al notar que era una chica de aparentemente 15 años.

La chica llevaba una capucha marrón sin capa. Vestida solamente con armamento que dejaba gran parte de su piel a la vista: Un tope de bronce con grabados en dorado que lograba taparle los senos pero que se abría ya en la unión de los mismos y tapaba una pequeña parte de donde estarían sus costillas, dejando todo su abdomen y espalda al descubierto.

Una falda de plumas blancas agarradas a un cinto igualmente de bronce con estampados en oro, corta delante y larga atrás hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas. Botas hasta la mitad de sus muslos de la misma forma (Bronce y oro) con tacones poco pronunciados. Un par de guantes que le cubrían los antebrazos, pero que dejaba sus dedos al descubierto con el mismo diseño. Unos brazaletes de igual color a unas dos manos debajo de las axilas.

La chica nos miró desconfiada y lista para atacar con unas extrañas armas, parecidas a las espadas, pero estas hacían un arco desde la empuñadura y volvían a ser rectas ya en la mitad. Parecían de cristal mineral de las cuevas, pues brillaban, la izquierda de azul claro y la derecha de rosado.

Debía admitir que era linda, sobre todo por el parecido que tenía con Crystal, aunque la chica que se encontraba frente a nosotros pareciera más joven que la antes mencionada. Crystal tenía los cabellos blancos y los ojos azules, mientras que nuestra atacante tenía el cabello morado claro y ojos purpuras. Su cuerpo era esbelto, pero también admito que Crystal estaba más desarrollada.

–Espera–El hombre encapuchado trató de razonar con ella–No vamos hacerte daño, solo buscábamos información–La chica aun nos miraba acusadoramente–Raptaron a una de nuestro grupo y tememos por su vida–

La joven pareció escuchar, pues guardó sus dos espadas colgándolas en su espalda con una especie de mecanismo. Nos observó seriamente mientras yo guardaba la espada lentamente.

La chica me observó unos minutos para sonreír y borrar la cara de seriedad que poseía–Aun no me puedo creer que estoy aquí–Dijo alegre, haciendo que cayera tipo anime hacia el suelo por la impresión.

– ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Por poco nos matas del susto!–Le grité algo molesto.

–Lo siento–Se quitó la capucha dejando ver su cabello–Estaba tan emocionada que quería ver si eres igual de fuerte a cómo te hacen en el juego–Comenzó a reír–Aunque aquí tienes tu propia personalidad, en el juego eres el héroe serio, bueno y gentil–

–Bueno, ahora que la tensión se ha esfumado–El hombre se cruzó de brazos– ¿Quién eres?–Fue directo al grano.

–Soy Ao–Se presentó la joven–Bruja Freyja del Pandora y hermana menor de Crystal–

– ¿Hermana de Crystal?–Pregunté confundido– ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?–

–Debe estar confundida–Ao se sentó en el suelo con las piernas entrecruzadas–No somos de aquí, el Game pad nos absorbió y ahora resulta que somos brujas de Freyja y debemos ayudar al héroe a cumplir con su destino–Se explicó.

– ¿Pandora?–El hombre se encontraba tan confundido como yo.

– ¿No lo saben?–Negamos.

–Crystal despertó sin su memoria de bruja ni sus poderes–Expliqué.

Ella asintió–Yo si desperté con ellos. Cada bruja tiene su poder–Tocó sus espadas–Yo soy del Pandora, las espadas gemelas–Tras nuestra mirada de confusión, Ao siguió su explicación (Hizo rima XD) –Puedo utilizar los elementos agua y fuego–

– ¿Y qué poder tiene Crystal?–Pregunté.

–Mi hermana es muy poderosa–Sonrió orgullosa–Yo me especializo en combate e invocación, mientras Crystal es de larga y corta distancia–Se levantó y dirigió su mirada hacia las capsulas–Crystal es bruja Freyja del Renacimiento o Florecimiento–

– ¿Por qué del renacimiento?–Esta vez la pregunta la lanzó el hombre.

–Crystal es capaz de lanzar conjuros, disiparlos, regenerar, ver pequeñas partes del futuro, etc. etc. Todo lo que tenga que ver con magia y cosas así–

– ¿Y porque Florecimiento?–Pregunté

–Mi hermana no puede morir–Tras esto, tanto la mirada mía como la del hombre misterioso se volvió sorpresiva–Ella se volverá una flor y crecerá nuevamente cuando las lágrimas de la luna caigan sobre sus pétalos–

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? Las brujas mueren, siguen siendo seres vivos. Yo las he visto envejecer–Dijo el hombre aun sorprendido.

–Crystal esta maldecida–Dijo Ao.

–Maldecida–Susurré.

Ao asintió–La historia de la traición a la corona es un invento. La reina era también una bruja Freyja–El anciano se descruzó los brazos prestando total atención–La reina, una de las primeras brujas Freyja y hermana gemela de Crystal, estaba enamorada de un joven, que como deben de suponer, no era el Rey–Se recostó a una de las capsulas–Pero ese joven estaba enamorado de otra muchacha–Hizo una pequeña pausa.

–Crystal–Pronuncié suavemente.

Ao asintió–La reina, sabiendo eso, la maldijo convirtiéndola en una flor y la encerró en lo más profundo de una oscura cueva utilizando la excusa de que mi hermana había traicionado la corona–Bajé mi mirada hacia mi espada–Para hacer esto, la reina fingió su muerte y se hizo pasar por una bruja anciana, la cual encerró a Crystal durante siglos. Tras eso, nos tuvimos que esconder aquí–Suspiró

–Eso fue injusto–Dije aun conmovido, ahora deseaba que Crystal nunca recordara nada–y Crystal…ella estaba…–

–No sé–Negó la chica adivinando mi pregunta–Eran buenos amigos, pero ella nunca me contó nada de sentimientos amorosos, ni nada por el estilo–Suspiró nuevamente–Después de unos siglos, alguien logró despertarla, ella vino a este lugar y también durmió–volvió a mirar las capsulas–Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?–

– ¿Ahora te diste cuenta?–Pregunté con un mano en la cara.

–Ha sido secuestrada por Calamity Ganon–Afirmó el hombre.

–Esto es malo–Dijo la chica con preocupación–Si descubre que Crystal tiene la llave al reino sagrado, se hará mucho más poderoso de lo que ya es–Se agarró el dije del collar que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que ahí estaba.

La cadena era de oro y el cristal era azulado en forma de ovalo.

–Debemos idear un plan, pero ya. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo hablando–Dije molesto mientras subía las escaleras hacia la superficie–Vamos–

–Aventura, ahí voy–Ao salió corriendo hacia la superficie.

Por un momento me recordó a la actitud de Crystal cundo subíamos las escaleras, cosa que me hizo sonreír con tristeza. ¿Estará bien?

-Crystal´s Pov-

Definitivamente no debí haberme puesto este vestido azul.

Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos de lo que parecía ser un castillo junto a un Dark Link que no disimulaba en mirarme los pechos y mi parte trasera... Lo que me calmaba era la seriedad que traía, pero parecía más molesto con cada paso que dábamos, pues tenía las cejas fruncidas.

Doblamos una esquina y tras unos cuatros metros, llegamos a una gran puerta. Dark Link la abrió de una patada que me hizo notar lo molesto que se encontraba.

–Entra–Prácticamente me gruñó.

Decidí ignorarlo y entre a la gran habitación. Todo muy caro y lujoso, de seso estaba más que segura; sobre todo por la gran mesa de caoba con grabados en dorado, completamente llena de comida y candelabros dorados. Pero lo más curioso era que en aquella gran mesa, solo había dos sillas, una frente a la otra, justo en los cabezales.

La más cercana a la puerta estaba vacía, pero la más alejada estaba ocupada por el que reconocí, por mi experiencia jugando casi todos los juegos de Zelda, como Calamity Ganon en su forma humana.

Me quedé quieta en mi lugar al lado de Dark Link, el cual simplemente había cerrado las puertas y se había recostado en ellas cruzando las manos y apoyando su pie en la misma.

–Siéntate–Me ordenó el hombre de cabellos rojos.

Lo observé desconfiada, pero igualmente comencé a caminar hasta sentarme en la silla. Observé mi comida, muy lujosa y aperitiva, pero tenía miedo siquiera probarla ¿Quién sabía que le habría puesto a la comida? Y no podía confiarme en el archienemigo de la saga. ¡Eso estaba fuera de discusión!

–Come–Me volvió a ordenar.

–Cállate–Lo desafié–Yo como cuando quiera, tu no me das ordenes–Le gruñí, notando como Dark Link me observaba algo sorprendido, cosa que duró poco, pues sonrió divertido.

–La princesita de Link es una salvaje–Dijo con tono de burla mientras mordía su muslo de pollo.

–Ya te expliqué que no soy nada de nadie–

–Como sea–Tomó una copa de lo que supuse era vino–La que pasara hambre vas a ser tu–

–Eso a ti no te importa–

–Exactamente, no me interesa–Dejó su comida una vez terminada–Pero creo que a nuestro héroe no le va hacer mucha gracia cuando te vea echa un palillo, desnutrida y enferma–Hizo una pequeña pausa al ver mi aparente indiferencia–Se descontrolara y querrá luchar conmigo, pero con la poca experiencia que tiene, seguro…morirá–

Solté una enorme carcajada, haciendo que los únicos dos hombres me miraran: Dark Link sorprendido y Ganon muy seriamente.

–Lo siento, lo siento–Me limpié las lágrimas que se habían salido de reír–Es que no pude evitarlo. ¿En serio crees que vas a poder vencer a Link? Mira que eres tonto–Coloqué mis codos sobre la mesa con una sonrisa y con los dedos sostuve mi cabeza–Link siempre te ha vencido, más tarde o más temprano siempre lo ha hecho–

– ¿Segura?–Su voz se escuchó calmada.

–Segura, también sé que no voy a llegar a desnutrirme, pues Link vendrá por mí–

– ¿Y qué te hace creer eso, bruja del Freyja?–

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. Él sabía mi identidad. Según el hombre extraño, somos imprescindibles para el camino que recorrerá el héroe. El plan de Ganon inundo mi mente en solo segundos. Él me tenía secuestrada con el único propósito de que Link nunca consiguiera aquellas armas que lo harían incluso más fuerte.

–Él vendrá–Susurré.

–Tal vez–Se levantó–Pero no creo que salga–Y con eso le hizo una seña a Dark Link el cual se me acercó y me levantó por el brazo.

– ¡Oye!–Me quejé.

–Cállate, vamos–Me llevó fuera del comedor de vuelta a los pasillos.

A una velocidad que no conocía llegamos a lo que era "mi" habitación. Una vez dentro, me solté de su agarré y me senté en la cama.

–Tienes agallas, bruja–Se sentó en la muro de la ventana mientras miraba la luna.

–Hmph–Me acosté en la cama–Está muy mal si cree que puede controlarme–La risa de Dark Link se escuchó.

Me levanté con cuidado volviendo a quedar sentada, mirándole entre confundida y sorprendida. Nunca pensé que un ser oscuro como lo era Dark Link pudiera reír así tan…humanamente…

– ¿Qué me miras, renacuajo?–Se burló de mí.

–Nada, carboncito–Sonreí con superioridad la ver su reacción.

– ¡¿A quién le dices carboncito, bola de nieve disecada?!–Prácticamente me gritó.

–A ti, carboncito–

–Tsk–Chasqueó su lengua y me dio la espalda–Duérmete–

–A saber las diosas lo que vas a hacerme mientras duermo–Dije mientras volvía a acostarme.

–No soy tan descarado–Lo observé confundida–Prefiero que digas que te vas a entregar a mí–

–Eres un imbécil si crees que voy a hacerlo–

–Sí, sí, duérmete ya. No sé cómo Link te soporta–Se quedó callado–Aunque tengo una idea del porqué–Con sus manos hizo ademán de mostrar el tamaño de mis pechos.

– ¡Idiota!–Le tiré un pomo de crema que le cayó en la cabeza.

-Ao´s Pov-

Estaba emocionada, quizás demasiado. Si yo estaba así, me imaginaba como debería haberse puesto mi hermana, sobre todo ella que no recordaba nada de su vida pasada; yo en cambio podía ver entre mis recuerdos a Hyrule y a ella sobre los arboles con una hermosa sonrisa.

– ¿Por dónde empezamos?–Pregunté.

–Idearemos un plan–La voz de Link se escuchó mientras este se sentaba bajo un árbol–No podemos ir por ahí a lo bruto–

–Concuerdo contigo–El hombre se sentó igualmente.

Yo los imité–Ganon debe tenerla raptada en un lugar de bastante guarda, donde no sea fácil entrar–

–Todo es difícil aquí–Nuevamente Link–Podría tenerla en las islas nevadas, o en el desierto–Cogió una rama y en la tierra comenzó a dibujar toda la región Hyrule.

–Puede estar en el castillo–La voz del anciano se escuchó, dibujando el casi destruido castillo–Es una de las fortalezas más potentes, definitivamente va a ser muy difícil entrar–

–Pienso lo mismo–Dije mientras me cruzaba los brazos–Seguramente la ha raptado para atrasarte–Señalé al héroe–Lo que él no ha contado que yo también he despertado–Sonreí.

–Ciertamente, pero ahora, lo importante es que Crystal tiene la llave al reino sagrado–El anciano afiló su mirada–Lo bueno es que ni la misma Crystal sabe que su collar es así de importante, ya que no recuerda nada de su vida pasada, va a pasar más trabajo–

–No es tan sencillo–Volví a hablar, haciendo que me prestaran atención–Cuando se le presenta algo de su vida pasada, ella simplemente reacciona–Recordé cuando estábamos jugando y comenzó a cantar la canción de Freyja–Si Ganon la lleva al templo del tiempo, es posible que ella reaccione involuntariamente por sus instintos–Hice una pequeña pausa–Por lo que no recuerde nada es aún más peligroso que si lo recordara, por lo menos sabría controlarse–

–Me voy a romper la cabeza–Link e regó los cabellos con una risa de nerviosismo.

–Estoy seguro que Ganon sabe eso, y que pronto la llevará al Templo–El hombre se cruzó de brazos–Solo hay que esperar y los atacaremos–

–No hay que subestimarlo–Dije–Escapó de su sello impuesto hace cien años, un sello creado por la princesa Zelda y los sabios del reino sagrado, con ayuda del héroe del tiempo–Observé a Link–Debemos planear nuestra emboscada maliciosamente con cada detalle, aunque nos tardemos una semana en hacerlo–

–No voy a esperar una semana–Se quejó Link–Crystal esta allá dentro–

–Ella se sabe defender solita–Comenté–En el castillo esta la biblioteca real, ahora ella tiene acceso a ella, seguramente aprenderá algo o consiguiera información necesaria–

–Tiene razón, Link–El hombre le colocó una de sus grandes manos en los hombros–No tienes que preocuparte tanto, ni que fuera tu mujer o algo parecido–El rubio se sonrojo– ¿O acaso…?–

– ¡Que no!–Nos gritó mientras se levantaba sonrojado, alejándose de nosotros– ¡¿Cómo pueden pensar eso?!–

–El tiempo que le van juntos es más que suficiente–Sonreí pícaramente–A parte, mi hermana tiene muy desarrollados sus atributos–

– ¡Ya basta!–Se tapó las orejas– ¿Cómo pueden pensar en eso en una situación como esta?–

–Solo intentamos calmar el estrés–Dije haciendo ademán con las manos para que se calmara.

–Mira que son estúpidos–Se volvió a sentar–Por ahora descansemos–

–Sip–Con eso, me tiré en el suelo y me quedé dormida al segundo.

-Link´s Pov-

¿Hace cuánto tiempo estaba observando la Luna? Tal vez minutos u horas. No lo sabía con seguridad. La seguí observando con un semblante serio, pero en mi interior poseía una gran preocupación.

No sabía nada de Crystal, si estaba bien, si estaba mal (Que ojala no, porque si no…) ¿Qué haría Ganon con ella? Entendía que la mantenía raptada para que mi viaje fuera más lento de lo que por si era. Pero ese no debería ser el único plan de Calamity Ganon; seguramente la usaría para abrir las puertas del Reino sagrado, ese donde estuvo sellado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Suspiré esperanzado y melancólico. ¿Qué hubiera hecho mi antiguo yo en el pasado? ¿Hubiera permanecido apacible en su lugar y aprovecharía que tenía otra bruja del Freyja? ¿Saldría como loco hacia el castillo y la rescataría de las garras del mal? ¿Seguiría su aventura y si encontraba alguna forma de rescatarla en el transcurso, por pura casualidad, lo haría?

Yo no lo sabía, no sabía que hubiera hecho el anterior…Pero si sabía lo que yo haría.

Me levanté observando a mis compañeros. Agarré mis armamentos y comencé a caminar en dirección al castillo, el cual se veía más oscuro que nunca. En la mitad del camino, me encontré con mi fiel amigo, aquel lobo que me acompañaba desde que apareció en mi aventura.

Parecía haberme estado esperando, como si supiera cual sería mi decisión. Le sonreí y juntos, emprendimos nuestra caminata hacia el castillo. Tal vez no regresara, pero tenía que encontrarla.

Hola hola! Disculpen mi gran y horrible tardanza, no tengo excusas para defenderme, así que dejaré que me tiren tomates y cuchillos. (Terminando la frase, un tomate me dio en la cara) T-T

Sé que algunos esperaban Lemmon en el cap. De hoy, ya que se los había prometido, pero me di cuenta mientras lo escribía que no encajaba en el cap. y decidí dejarlo para otro capítulo XD.

Recuerden que cuando vaya a subir Lemmon, haré el cap. Con el lemmon omitido y subiré más adelante el mismo cap. sin omisión de ningún tipo, todo a gusto de mis lectores.

Reactive Cuarz: Vas a querer matarme después de haberte prometido que subiría lemmon XD, lo sientoL. Espero me sigas leyendo y me sigas comentando.

Sé que a muchos no les gusta dejar comentarios, pero eso me hace sentir muy triste y a decirles la verdad, es una de las razones por las que me demoro tanto en subir aquí y lo tengo tan atrasado…Sé que me leen y todo eso, pero a veces siento que no les gustaL…

No me importa si son críticas o algo así, de hecho, eso haría que me fortaleciera aún más, pero un comentario, aunque sea uno, está bien. No pido uno en todos los cap. Solo uno de vez en cuando. Recibir comentarios de nuestros lectores es algo que nos motiva a nosotros los escritores de fanfic para seguir.

Creo que también les expliqué que escribo en Diabolik Lovers y Naruto (Perdón si no se los dije) otra de las razones por las que también me demoro es esa, tengo muchos fanfic que atender XD. No tanto como mis queridas escritoras: Kourei no Tsuki, Sasha545, Seshru, CristalBluePersuasion, Kararah (No la pongo aquí porque sea mi hermana pequeña, es que de verdad escribe genial) y Zilia K (Son mis favoritas XD)

Bueno, dejémonos de charlas.

Espero sigan leyendo y por favor me dejen sus comentarios. Quería avisarles que mi hermana ya subió su fanfic: The Legend of Zelda Hypnea Necklace. Es nueva y se siente algo incomoda, quería que si le pudieran dar un poco de apoyo de verdad se los agradecería, de verdad escribe fenomenal. Deberían de leerla, ya yo lo hice y deje mi comentario, definitivamente escribe fenomenal. Ya expliqué que no es porque sea mi hermana, yo nunca la ilusionaría con algo como la mentira. Prefiero que se supere ella misma y sus problemas, yo solo dejo un comentario cuando me gusta lo que leo, nada más ni nada menos…Creo que es lo que todo hermano y hermana mayor debe hacer. Lo aprendí de Itachi-sama.

Nos vemos en la próxima página! Los quiero a todos a pesar de que no me dejen ningún comentario, quiero que sepan que eso no va a detenerme! Voy a seguir con mi camino ninj- digo, con mi camino de escritora.


	7. Chapter 5

The Legend of Zelda es propiedad absoluta de las franquicias de Nintendo, Miyamoto y Eiji. Los OC son de mi propiedad completa

Episode V:

 _–_ _Deberías ir más lento Crystal–Una voz suave pero varonil se oyó._

 _–_ _Cállate, Lion–La chica de cabellos plateados seguía caminando rápidamente hacia el acantilado._

 _–_ _Es peligroso–El joven tras ella trababa de seguirle el paso, ¿Cómo lograba pasar por tanta maleza con tanta facilidad?_

 _–_ _Cuando logres llegar a mi lado me das tus sermones–Dijo burlándose del chico de cabellos marrones._

 _El joven suspiró a la vez que sonreía. Esa era la Crystal que conocía, de la que se enamoró._

-Crystal´s Pov-

Sentí los rayos del sol de lleno en mi cara. Gruñí mientras me daba la vuelta para que la luz no me molestara. Sin embargo, mi estómago rugió por 4ta vez. Tenía hambre, pero no iba a probar un solo bocado, no confió en Ganon.

–Levántate, renacuajo–La voz de Dark Link hizo que respingara en mi cama a la vez que me volteaba, se me había olvidado por completo.

– ¿Qué quieres?–Lo miré molesta.

–Que mal educada–Dejó una bandeja llena de comida en la mesa de la habitación.

Observé la humeante comida a la vez que sentía como me ardía la garganta. Trague grueso, tenía mucha hambre.

–Lo traje yo, así que despreocúpate–Se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa mientras cogía una copa de cristal con un extraño líquido negro.

Me levanté notando que me había dormido con el vestido puesto, pero poco me importó. Me senté frente a él y observé mi comida. Sin pensarlo, cogí los cubiertos y comencé a saborear la comida. Sabía a gloria. Mi desespero comiendo los alimentos provocó una carcajada llena de burla en Dark Link, cosa que callé fulminándolo con la mirada.

–Pareciera que no comías hace un siglo–Se burló.

–Cállate, Lion–Le gruñí.

– ¿Lion?–

Dejé caer mis cubiertos al darme cuenta de mi error. ¿Lion? ¿Quién rayos era Lion? Simplemente dejé salir el nombre como si fuera algo natural. Alcé mi mirada hacia la de Dark Link, tan confundida como la mía.

– ¿Quién es Lion?–Pregunté.

–Eso lo sabrás tú, bruja–Se levantó y abrió la puerta–Voy a salir por unas 3 horas, en ese intervalo has lo que quieras–Con eso, salió de la habitación dejándome sola.

Una vez terminé con la comida miré el reloj de pared que se encontraba justo frente a la mesa. Apenas era mediodía, Dark Link regresaría a eso de las tres y media. Sin pensarlo me tiré en la cama y cerré mis ojos.

Una alborotada cabellera marrón apareció balanceándose junto a las hojas producto del viento, había una sonrisa pintada en su cara. No lograba verle el rostro, pero se veía feliz.

-Ao´s Pov-

– ¡Link!–Gritó nuevamente el anciano.

–Ya déjalo–Me senté en el pasto–Seguramente fue hacia el castillo mientras nosotros estábamos dormidos–Analicé.

–No podemos dejarle solo–El hombre recogió su bastón.

Suspiré y me levanté. El viejo tenía razón, aunque fuera el héroe aún no estaba preparado para luchar contra Calamity Ganon. Sin preámbulos de ningún tipo, comenzamos nuestra caminata por el bosque.

-Link´s Pov-

Ya faltaban, según mis cálculos, unas 5 horas para llegar al castillo, el cual mientras más me acercaba, más grande e imponente lucía. Me senté en la tierra bajo la sombra de un enorme y frondoso árbol. El lobo se acostó a mi lado, observándome detenidamente. No hacía falta que hablara para saber lo que intentaba decirme, extraña era mi conexión con aquel peludo animal.

Suspiré–La rescataremos, planearé un plan–Ladeó su cabeza–Si, en cinco horas…Ya deja de mirarme con esa cara, te pareces a Crystal–Le regañé y este solo me aulló en respuesta.

Miré el castillo aun algo lejos. Rezaba con todas mis fuerzas por que la chica estuviera bien y no la estuvieran tratando como…algo que no me gustaría mencionar. Una presencia inusual se estaba acercando hacia mí, así que me levanté a toda velocidad y desenvainé mi espada mientras mi lobo, ya listo para la batalla, gruñía hacia los arbustos con todo su pelaje erizado.

-Crystal's Pov-

Suspiré ya cansada de estar en la cama y me levanté. Apenas había pasado hora y media desde que Dark Link se había marchado.

"en ese intervalo has lo que quieras"

Las palabras de Dark Link resonaron en mi cabeza iluminando mis ojos. Él lo había dicho bien clarito ¿cierto? Lo que quisiera. Mi sonrisa se amplió malévolamente. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí. Caminé por el pasillo lentamente y al divisar que no había nadie que interrumpiera mi paso, comencé a caminar más deprisa, aunque aquel vestido azul victoriano no me dejaba moverme en absoluto, era súper incómodo.

Doblé y doblé por los pasillos, revisando cada una de las habitaciones con sigilo. ¿Cuál buscaba? Era obvio: La biblioteca Real.

Seguí buscando entre las habitaciones hasta que una puerta llamó mi atención. Sonreí cínicamente al ver el símbolo de un libro abierto en la puerta tallado en oro. Sin pensarlo, abrí la puerta y la cerré tras de mí. Alcé mi mirada para encontrar el paraíso de los NEERD

Todas las paredes estaban cubiertas por largos estantes de caoba completamente llenos de libros, tanto viejos como nuevos. La única pared que parecía estar libre de ellos era la que poseía el gran ventanal y frente a él, una larga mesa de caoba roja con sillas del mismo material y color.

Comencé a inspeccionar la gigante sala de cuatro plantas. ¡Por las diosas, habían demasiados libros! ¿Por dónde debería comenzar? Comencé a hojear con la mirada las estanterías del primer piso, nada que llamara mi atención. Subí al segundo piso y al tercero y todos estaban igual. Comencé a subir al cuarto y seguí con mi procedimiento.

En el cuarto piso, algo llamó mi atención. Había un libro que, a diferencia de los otros que poseían colores rojos, verdes, amarillos y marrones, este poseía un color azul apagado, seco y oscuro, como mi vestido. Me acerqué a él y lo cogí, agradeciendo ser más alta que en el mundo humano.

Tras cogerlo noté que no tenía título, bajé a toda velocidad hacia la primera planta, donde me senté en la mesa y abrí el libro. Una capa de polvo salió tras hacerlo, sacudí la primera página, notando lo amarillenta que estaba, el libro era viejo.

La primera página decía: "La Historia del Freyja" en Hilan.

Pasé la primera hoja y comencé mi lectura, que era breve, pues casi todo eran imágenes casi entendibles, pues con el tiempo, las imágenes se fueron decolorando.

"Hace mucho tiempo, como cuentan las historias, las diosas crearon el mundo. Al hacerlo, crearon el bien y con este se creó el mal.

Los malvados crearon un arma definitiva que tomo forma y vida. Era un gigantesco dragón negro de ojos dorados. Sin embargo, el Dragón era tan poderoso que ni siquiera ellos pudieron controlarlo, por lo que lo encerraron en un lugar recóndito y alejado de la tierra, el cielo y los mares. Le sacaron cuatro de sus más poderosas escamas y con ellas crearon el poder de "Las sombras fundidas" protegidas por el reino del Crepúsculo, donde solo los descendientes de la familia real podían controlar tal poder.

Cuenta la leyenda, que un hada se adentró en el desconocido lugar donde se encontraba preso el Dragón. Sin poder regresar a su hogar, vivió con el oscuro Dragón y con el tiempo, se enamoró de la criatura."

Las imágenes pasaron rápidamente por mi cabeza, como una película antes vista.

"Al dragón poco le importaba ser un ser oscuro y el hada uno de la luz. Sin saber las consecuencias que esto traería, estuvieron juntos por muchos años. Sus acciones dieron fruto a una nueva raza:

Los Hechiceros, magos o Brujos

Cada uno llevaba la marca que el dragón dibujaba con su sangre en diferentes partes del cuerpo, mientras el hada les había otorgado una lágrima cristalizada a cada uno de ellos.

El tiempo pasó y aquella nueva generación se incorporó al mundo de Hyrule, donde servían por dinero, tanto en conjuros, pociones, y hasta en batallas. Por ser lo que eran, muchas personas los despreciaban, y vivían muy lejos de los humanos e hylianos. Pero eso no fue impedimento para que se reprodujeran y dieran razas aún más fuertes.

Los Freyja

Tanto brujas como brujos adquirían poderes sobrenaturales, más allá de ritos y conjuros. Muchos de ellos siguieron a sus antepasados, viviendo en los bosques, mientras otros se unieron a la realeza para luchar por ella y por Hyrule.

Sin embargo, hace tiempo atrás, una bruja del Freyja asesinó a la Reina de Hyrule y se dio a la fuga. Tras este hecho, comenzó la caza interminable de brujas y brujos. Tanto aquellos que vivían en el bosque como los que servían a las guerras. Los pocos sobrevivientes, crearon un conjuro durmiendo sus cuerpos y separaron sus almas para vivir en un mundo alterno.

Con el tiempo, dieron con la bruja que había asesinado a la reina, y con la ayuda de una vieja anciana, la cual habían comprado, le maldijo convirtiéndola en una rosa blanca, completamente encadenada en una oscura cueva. El reino regresó a la paz"

–Eso no fue así–Susurré gruñendo–Me engañaron–

Sabía que la supuesta asesina era yo. Imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza con cada palabra que leía, recordando cada momento de mi vida antigua. Lion, Lion era mi mejor amigo. La reina era mi hermana gemela, ella fingió su muerte, ella me encerró, ella le engañó y también le envió a la muerte. Todo por su enamoramiento. ¿No era más fácil hablar y ya?

Seguí hojeando las páginas hasta que llegué a una donde, como título decía "Curiosidades"

"Tanto brujos como brujas del Freyja tienen el poder de abrir el portal al reino sagrado" Interesante, pensé "Las marcas creadas por la sangre del Dragón abrirán los portales

Las lágrimas cristalizadas, son un escudo protector capaz de ser utilizado hasta 5 veces.

Sus poderes pueden ser tanto de luz como de sombra, los que nacen con ellos fusionados son los más poderosos"

Debía esconder este libro como sea. Estaba más que segura que Ganon aún no lo había leído. Miré el libro. Era muy grande como para esconderlo, así que arranqué la hoja de las curiosidades y la guardé entre mis pechos. Cerré el libro y lo volví a colocar donde estaba.

Miré el reloj de pared notando que solo faltaban 37 minutos para que Dark Link regresara. Sin perder tiempo, corrí hacía mi habitación. Doblando una esquina, choqué con algo duro y robusto. Sacudí mi cabeza mientras retrocedían unos pasos tratando de espabilarme por el golpe.

– ¿Qué travesura habrás estado haciendo para que vayas tan deprisa?–La voz me caló hasta los huesos.

Levanté mi mirada y me encontré con los ojos dorados de Ganon. Mi ira aumentó–Eso a ti no te importa–Lo esquivé y seguí mi camino caminando hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Tras llegar, cerré la puerta y me senté en la cama. Tenía el corazón a millón y la sangre me hervía por la adrenalina. Saqué el papel de mis senos y lo escondí meticulosamente bajo el colchón. Me acerqué al armario y tras abrirlo, me puse a inspeccionar los vestidos.

–Oye, bola de nieve–La voz de Dark Link hizo que diera un respingo del susto.

– ¡Por qué rayos no tocas la puerta, carbón!–

–No tienes que gritar–Se sentó muy tranquilamente– ¿Qué estabas haciendo?–

–Quiero bañarme–Saqué un vestido rojo.

–Vamos–Dark Link abrió la puerta y lo comencé a seguir.

– ¿Es mi imaginación o estas más atento?–Pregunté detallándolo. Tenía varios arañazos en el cuerpo.

–Ni lo sueñes bola de nieve disecada–Abrió una puerta al final del pasillo.

–Carboncillo–Me adentré en el gran y lujoso baño mientras Dark Link cerraba la puerta con una carcajada.

Suspiré, por lo menos me daría un largo y relajante baño en aquella gigante tina.

-Link´s Pov-

Bien, había sido difícil, pero conseguí mucha información. ¿Quién diría que esa persona me ayudaría tanto? Aun me cabía la duda de que me estuviera engañando y estaba yendo a parar a una trampa. Pero no vi ningún rastro de mentira en sus ojos.

–Una oportunidad–Susurré para mí.

Observé las murallas del castillo, eran altas, pero eso no iba a impedir que las escalara. Me enganché de la pared y comencé a escalar las paredes de piedras con sigilo, no me podía permitir que me encontraran, aquel sujeto fue claro, solo tenía un chance. Llegué a la cima del muro y observé la zona. Me encontraba en el jardín trasero.

Había varios bokoblin y unos Stalfols. Debía ser cuidadoso. Bajé la muralla y me escondí tras unos arbustos y observé tras ellos la rutina de mis enemigos. Los bokoblin daban vueltas de una esquina a otra, dejándome un lapso de tiempo para cubrirme en aquellos arbustos más adelante, mientras los Stalfols cambiaban de turno cada vez que los bokoblin llegaban a una esquina.

No iba a ser fácil, pero lo intentaría. Suspiré y sin más, preámbulos, con una señal, el lobo se adentró a unos arbustos algo más lejanos y comenzó a ser ruido, atrayendo a los enemigos curiosos.

"Perfecto"

 **¡Hola, Hola! Lo siento por la demora y este pequeño cap. Pero vuelvo a recordarles que apenas tengo 16 y voy a la escuela aun.**

 **Gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron y me leen a pesar de mis innumerables retrasos.**

 **¡Los amo a todos! ¡Nos vemos!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Desclaimer: The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Nintendo. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad.**

 **Episode VI:**

 _–_ _Te maldigo a ser una rosa eterna–Gritó la anciana encapuchada–No florecerás al no ser que las lágrimas de la luna encantada caiga sobre tus pétalos–_

 _Sintió su cuerpo invadido por una energía poderosa, llena de rabia y odio hacia su persona. No comprendía nada. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaban cazando a los de su especie? ¿De qué era acusada? Miró a la anciana la cual le sonreía con burla y superioridad. Entonces, la reconoció. Podría haber cambiado su físico, pero seguía siendo ella._

 _–_ _¡Kitrall!–Le gritó la peli-plateada antes de convertirse en una esfera de luz y salir volando a un lugar muy oscuro y recóndito._

-o-o-o-

-Crystal´s Pov-

Abrí mis ojos sobresaltada. Observé a mí alrededor notando que me había quedado dormida en el baño. Estaba respirando agitadamente, sin control alguno. Relajé mis músculos al despertarme completamente, aún estaba dentro de la tina. ¿Eso había sido un sueño? No, no lo era; era un recuerdo del pasado.

Chasqueé la lengua molesta–Ahora me duele la cabeza–Salí de la tibia tina para secarme el voluptuoso cuerpo que había adquirido cuando llegué al mundo Zelda para después colocarme el vestido rojo que, por suerte, no era victoriano.

Me coloqué unos zapatos sin tacón y salí, encontrándome con un Dark Link prácticamente dormido en la pared frente al baño. Reprimí mi carcajada, pues dormía de una extraña forma que no se podía considerar normal. ¿Es normal dormir de cabeza?

–Se te va a subir la sangre a la cabeza, carbón–Lo desperté de una patada que obviamente esquivo. Tiene muy buenos reflejos, igual que Link.

–Tranquila, bola de nieve–Se incorporó–No tengo tu misma sangre, la mía es más extraña–

–Obvio que es extraña–Me dirigí a mi habitación–Eres un ser creado–

–Podría decirse–Me detuvo– ¿A dónde vas?–

–Al cuarto–Lo observé confundida.

Él sonrió divertido–Te tengo una súper sorpresa–

Alcé mis cejas sorprendida. ¿Dark Link dando sorpresas? Ok, Kishimoto y Eiji deberían venir y conocer a los verdaderos personajes del "juego" (No podría llamarle así después de haberme tragado) y re modificar sus acciones: Link era un pervertido con tremenda suerte para ver desnudas a las mujeres. Dark Link era un loco sexual sin control.

–Dime que no me vas a violar–Dije con un terror en mi cara, a lo que él soltó una carcajada.

–Me matarían–

No comprendí, pero igual decidí quedarme callada– ¿Nunca has violado a alguien?–Le pregunté mientras comenzábamos a caminar por los pasillos y bajamos unas escaleras.

–Lo intenté unas 12 veces–Lo observé con asco–Pero las chicas, una vez que me veían, se entregaban sin mucha resistencia y ya no daba gracia–De asco pasé a pánico–Sería mejor ver sus muecas de dolor y tristeza–

–Sería mejor hacerlo con alguien que realmente quieras–Le dije en un susurró mientras sentía el césped en mis pies.

Me observó con confusión– ¿Querer? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?–Preguntó.

Mi confusión fue mayor que la de él, aunque ya debía de habérmelo supuesto. Él era un ser creado a partir de todo lo opuesto del héroe del tiempo, él no conocía ese sentimiento. Le sonreí abiertamente.

–Algún día encontraras a alguien que te hará saber que es–

Oí como los arbustos se movían a unos cuantos pasos de mí. Observé a Dark Link temerosa de que apareciera algún bokoblin o algo aun peor; sin embargo, lo vi sonreír.

–Crystal…–

Me quedé sin aliento. Comencé a temblar de solo pensar que me lo pude haber imaginado. Dark Link sonreía, pero no era hacia mí, había algo tras de mí. Me comencé a voltear lentamente hasta poder ver la figura, llena de heridas superficiales y con una espada desenfundada, signo de que había tenido una pelea.

–Link…–Di un paso hacia el rubio que me sonrió– ¡Link!–Me lancé sobre él y lo abracé con fuerza.

–Qué bueno que no te hicieron nada–Escuché su susurró en mi oído, y no me pasé desapercibido como olía mis cabellos, pero no iba a recriminarle nada, pues yo también estaba aspirando su varonil olor en mis pulmones.

–Ya, tortolitos–Nos regañó Dark Link–Deben apurarse–

Lo observé sorprendida. ¿Él me estaba ayudando?

–Carbón…–

–No me mires así, bola de nieve–Se acercó a nosotras–Esto es lo último que haré por ti, una vez nos volvamos a encontrar, será para morir–Dijo muy seriamente mirando a Link.

–Tenlo por seguro–Le aseguró el rubio.

–Ya, lárguense, no los quiero aquí–Se dio la vuelta y entró al castillo.

–Gracias–Susurré, pero estaba segura que me había escuchado, pues levantó su mano.

–Vámonos, nos están esperando–Link me agarró de la mano mientras me daba una capucha negra.

Nos agachamos entre los arbustos y con maestría, llegamos a un pequeño hoyo en la pared del muro. Revisamos que los guardias no estuvieran atentos y nos escapamos por ahí. Una vez salimos, corrimos no más, en el camino nos encontramos con el lobo, quien aulló. Unos metros más adelante, divisé a dos personas. Una de ellas era el hombre mayor que siempre nos sacaba de apuros, y la otra era una chica de cabellos morados claros y ojos purpuras que reconocí como Ao, mi hermana pequeña. Sonreí alegremente ante este hecho.

– ¡Crystal!–

– ¡Ao!–

Nos abrazamos fuertemente mientras dábamos vueltas riendo– ¡Sigues igualita, Crys!–

–Obvio, Ao. Estábamos dormidas ¿recuerdas?–

–Cierto–Se rascó la nuca en señal de vergüenza–Pero no es hora para esto, hay que alejarse de aquí. No tardaran en darse cuenta de lo sucedido–

Todos asentimos y comenzamos a correr en dirección al templo del tiempo, el cual estaba a una considerable distancia del castillo. Miré hacia atrás, Dark Link estaría en serios problemas.

-Dark Link´s Pov-

– ¡¿QUÉ?!–El grito de Ganon se escuchó por todo el castillo, incluso, yo que estaba en la sala principal, por poco me deja sordo.

Bien, debía ingeniar un plan bien meticuloso, a Ganon no se le escapaba una. Sentí los pasos del "rey" tras de mí. Suspiré y sonreí. Bueno, que más daba. Me crucé de brazos, esperando su llegada

–Hola, Ganon–Saludé con burla.

– ¡Fuiste tú!–Sin siquiera pensarlo, con sus poderes, por poco me saca el ojo izquierdo. Dejaría una fea cicatriz– ¡¿Cómo se te pudo haber ocurrido liberarla?!

Noté como sus secuaces se alejaban de él al notar el aura maligna que le cubría. No iba desenvainar mi espada, era obvio que no tenía posibilidades contra él. En su mano derecha apareció una especie de piedra con extraños grabados en naranjas.

–Parece que aún no lo has entendido, Ganon–Me descrucé los brazos, sabía que aquella piedra iba a estar en mi interior. Él me observó llenó de rabia e ira. Le sonreí–Las rosas no pueden estar cautivas–

Aquel comentario fue el detonador para que Ganon no pensara más en sus acciones y me lanzara aquella piedra maldita, cargada de energías oscuras muy poderosas. La vi adentrarse en mi pecho. Me comenzó a doler el cuerpo entero, cosa que no pude aguantar y me arrodillé hasta quedar tendido en el suelo retorciéndome del dolor. ¿Qué rayos era eso?

–Este es el castigo por desobedecer las órdenes del Rey Oscuro–Con eso, se dio la vuelta dejándome ahí tirado.

Sentía mi cuerpo arder a mil grados, me dolía todo, sobretodo la cabeza. Comencé a verlo todo borroso y comenzaron a cambiar los colores. Arañé el suelo del castillo y sin pensarlo, alcé mi cabeza y emití un gruñido feroz, lleno de dolor, ira y odio.

Algo comenzaba a cambiar en mí

-Link´s Pov-

Volteé mi mirada hacia el castillo. Hace más o menos 3 min que me había comenzado unas leves pulsaciones en el pecho, pero no dolorosas. Por alguna razón, creía que algo tenía que ver con Dark Link.

– ¿Link?–El anciano se sentó a mi lado en aquel tronco recién tumbado– ¿Sucede algo?–

Lo observé y después cambié mi mirada hacia las dos chicas que dormían plácidamente cerca de la fogata que habíamos hecho en el templo del tiempo. Hacer rato que había oscurecido.

–Dark Link es una parte de mí, ¿cierto?–El anciano asintió–No se lo vayas a decir a Crystal ni a Ao, pero algo me dice que le ha pasado algo muy malo–Me llevé la mano al pecho–Puedo sentir un leve dolor en el pecho–

–Deberías de haberlo esperado–EL anciano miró la fogata–Traicionó a Calamity Ganon para liberar a Crystal, una bruja Freyja de mucho valor–Se cruzó los brazos–Era obvio que sería castigado, pero él así lo quiso–Asentí suavemente– ¿Sabes? Algo me tiene confuso–Confesó.

–De que se trata–Le presté más atención.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Crystal, de la verdadera forma de abrir el portal al reino sagrado?–Asentí–En los antiguos escritos dicen que es atravesó del collar de lagrima que todos los brujos y brujas poseen. Sin embargo, Crystal dijo que eran por ciertas marcas que la sangre del Dragón Freyja había dejado impuesta como sello–

–Naturalmente, le encuentro sentido a lo que mintieran en los antiguos escritos–Me observó confundido–Era posible que si algún ser maligno lograra descubrirlas, y leyera los antiguos escritos, creyera que con el collar era más que suficiente. En otras palabras, solo dijeron la mitad–El anciano asintió–Para abrir el reino sagrado, hace falta tanto la sangre del Dragón como las lágrimas. Algo así como: La sangre es la llave y las lágrimas otorgan el permiso–Acaricié al lobo junto a mí–Aunque tuvieras la sangre, sin la lágrima no puedes abrir el reino sagrado–

–Tienes razón–Afirmó.

Dirigí mi mirada a la gigante luna mientras el anciano se acostaba también junto a la fogata. Bajé mi mirada hacía la Crystal dormida, respirando suavemente, y sonreí. Realmente me sentía aliviado, no podría seguir mi viaje con el cargo de conciencia. Sé que apenas y nos conocimos, pero siento que tenemos un vínculo especial.

Como si nos hubiéramos conocido antes

Me susurró mi mente pero negué al momento. Eso era imposible, lo recordaría. Tal vez renacía cada 100 años, pero estaba seguro que, fuera quien fura en aquel entonces, no olvidaría esos ojos…

-o-o-o-

 **Hola Hola! Si ya sé que me demoré mucho, lo siento, espero sepan perdonarme. Pero tranquilos, en este mes actualizaré más seguido. Se acaban de terminar los primeros trabajos parciales y estoy más libre, prácticamente tenemos un mes de vacaciones a partir del 21.**

 **Gracias a todas aquellas personas que aún me leen, son muy especiales para mí. Dejen sus comentarios porfa! ¡LOS AMO!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Desclaimer: The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Nintendo. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad.**

 **Episode VII:**

 _Que soledad había en aquella oscura prisión de piedra en la que se encontraba encadenada. Condenada a vivir eternamente como una flor sin llegar a abrir sus pétalos, un brote para siempre. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en ese lugar? Ya no lograba recordarlo, tal vez siglos._

 _Sintió como las piedras se caían. No le tomó importancia, seguramente por el tiempo se desmoronaban, eso le verificaba que llevaba mucho tiempo encadenada. Quiso llorar por su desdicha y así lo hizo, comenzó a sollozar suavemente, escuchando su propio eco producido por el espacio cerrado._

 _Entonces, sintió que una fuerza pura y brillante la rozaba. Pero duró poco, pues el campo maligno que la protegía rechazó la fuerza dorada. Su llanto se detuvo, mas no abrió los ojos. Nadie podría sacarla de ahí._

 _–_ _¡RAYOS!–Escuchó el chillido de un joven, seguramente el campo le había hecho daño– ¿Qué...?–Se escuchó sorprendido– ¡Un fantasma!–_

 _Entonces, por primera vez en muchos siglos, sintió que su cuerpo volvía a materializarse, fueron unos escasos segundos, pues volvió a ser la flor a la que estaba condenada. Abrió los ojos para observar aquello que hizo que tomara forma por segundos…_

 _Se encontró con un joven vestido de verde_

-o-o-o-

-Crystal´s Pov-

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, encontrándome con un cielo aun a oscuras. Apoyándome de mis codos, logré levantarme algo mareada, por lo que una vez incorporada llevé mi mano derecha a mi rostro. Había vuelto a ver algo de mi pasado, tal vez debería decírselo a los chicos para que estuvieran al tanto de que mis recuerdos estaban regresando.

Me levanté para buscarlos, encontrándome con que todos estaban dormidos. ¿Qué hora era? Miré el cielo encontrándolo aun a oscuras, debía de ser de madrugada.

–Sera mejor que me dé un baño–Susurré para mí misma mientras comenzaba a caminar, juraba haber visto un lago cerca de donde acampamos.

Llegué a un gran lago con dos pequeñas cascadas. Comencé a despojarme del vestido rojo que me había llevado del castillo de Ganon. Una vez desnuda, entré a la fría agua cristalina. Me ericé de pies a cabeza, pero realmente necesitaba un baño, tenía mucha tierra y en el baño del castillo me había quedado dormida, así que no pude hacer nada. Me adentré más en el lago hasta que vi que me cubría lo suficiente como para enjuagarme. Sumergí mi cabello en el agua y comencé a frotarlo, viendo como soltaba algo de suciedad. Después mi cuerpo, poco a poco fue adquiriendo una tonalidad más clara debido a que la suciedad se escurría hasta perderse.

El frío que antes sentía fue remplazado por una sensación de tranquilidad extrema. Era relajante sentir un agua tan pura sobre tu piel, nada comparado con aquella agua que nos llegaba desde tuberías, intoxicada por las seguras oxidadas tuberías, simplemente no tenía comparación. Podía jurar que hasta olía diferente.

Abrí mis ojos con preocupación. ¿Cómo estarán todos allá? ¿Estarían preocupados? Suspiré y observé el cielo aun estrellado. Debía encontrar alguna manera de despertar las marcas del dragón e ir al Reino Sagrado, debo recuperar mis poderes para poderle ser de ayuda a Link, Ao y al anciano. Encogí mis hombros mientras cerraba mis ojos aun con mi rostro apuntando al cielo; me sentía una carga. Necesitaba consolarme de alguna manera, y la única que encontré en aquel momento fue cantar.

-Link´s Pov-

Me desperté por la melodía que llegó a mis oídos. Me fui desperezando. Busqué a Crystal con la mirada notando que no se encontraba aquí. ¿Qué hacía tan tarde en la madrugada? Preocupado, me levanté junto a mi espada y comencé a caminar el bosque siguiendo la melodía que, mientras más me acercaba a ella, se me hacía familiar.

Llegué a un gran lago apenas iluminado por las estrellas y la luna que ya casi se desvanecía, el sol ya estaba saliendo. Miré al frente para encontrarme a una Crystal de espaldas a mí, completamente desnuda, pero no lograba ver su voluptuoso cuerpo, ya que su larga cabellera plateada me lo impedía. Vi como movía sus manos grácilmente por su cuerpo despojándolo de toda suciedad. La misma melodía que me había despertado salió de sus labios. ¿De dónde conocía yo esa melodía?...*(Ocarina "Song of Time", pero en vez de instrumental con voz)*

Por un momento, juré a haber visto a un joven de ropajes verdes con una ocarina color azul, tocando aquella melodía que salía de los labios de Crystal; tal era el grado de mi concentración, que me parecía que la melodía de la Ocarina acompañaba la voz Crystal. La melodía y la voz de Crystal se detuvieron por un instante. La volví a observar como miraba al cielo, el cual ya obtenía un color claro y dejaba ver el alba a todo su esplendor.

Ella se volteó levemente hacia mí y me observó, mas no se molestó por verme ahí, escudriñándola con la mirada. Me sonrió suavemente, aun no lograba ver su cuerpo, su cabello me lo impedía.

–Eres un pervertido–Dijo calmadamente sin borrar la sonrisa.

Le sonreí de vuelta dejando mi espada en el suelo adentrándome en el agua–Lo soy–Me acerqué a ella notando más claramente sus curvas.

Ella miró al naciente sol aún con la sonrisa–Gracias–La observé confundido–No te las había dado; me salvaste de morir ahogada en la capsula, fuiste a rescatarme al castillo de Ganon y apenas nos conocemos–

–Tal vez…–Posé mi mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo–Tal vez nos conocemos de antes…–Le aparté el cabello y se lo coloqué en el hombro izquierdo, dejando al descubierto su fina espalda y hombro derecho.

–Tienes razón–Susurró ella mirándome por sobre el hombro que había descubierto–Tal vez…–

Me acerqué aún más a ella y comencé a acariciar su espalda con mis dedos, notando como se erizaba bajo el tacto de mis dedos y cerraba los ojos suavemente. Me ardían las manos, necesitaba tocarla completamente. Haciendo caso a mi cuerpo, con mis dos manos acaricie la curva de su cintura hasta las anchas caderas que poseía. El suspiro que me regaló fue música para mis oídos, me incitó a continuar. Acerque aún más mi cuerpo al de ella, coloqué mi nariz en su cabello, el cual desprendía un dulce aroma, bajé hasta la curva de su cuello donde rocé la punta de mi nariz contra su piel, sintiendo como se calentaba bajo mi respiración.

–Link…–Volvió a suspirar.

Un soplo del viento hizo que temblara suavemente, entonces recordé que se hallaba desnuda. Me alejé de ella y me quité la túnica azul que poseía en esos momentos. Ella volvió a mirarme confundida. Le tendí la túnica, la cual agarró para observarme nuevamente.

–Está haciendo frío–Dije sonriéndole y desviando la mirada para no ver su cuerpo.

Se colocó la túnica algo mojada cubriendo por fin su tentador cuerpo. La observé sonrojado sintiéndome culpable por haberla tocado.

–Vamos a regresar–Dije dándome la vuelta para marcharme y comenzar a caminar hacia la orilla.

-Crystal´s Pov-

Lo vi irse hacia la orilla. Me sentí una completa estúpida. No estaba molesta por que me tocara, ¡me había encantado! Pero era tan patética e inservible, inútil, que ni para complacerlo servía. Me sentí triste y derrotada. Era una carga para él y para todos. Quizás…

…Quizás debería irme…

Si, esa era la mejor opción. Ya tenían a Ao, otra bruja Freyja que si tenía recuerdos y poderes. Yo en cambio no tenía nada y tenían que estarme protegiendo constantemente. Ya Ganon me rapto una vez, la próxima vez sé que me utilizará para abrir el Reino sagrado para hacerse con la trifuerza.

– ¿Crystal?–Escuché su voz desde la orilla, haciendo que comenzara a ir hacia él.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me inmuté al ver su trabajado torso desnudo. Recogí el vestido rojo y tras pedirle que no mirara, me cambié y le entregué la túnica, la cual volvió a colocarse. Poco después aparecieron Ao y el anciano.

–Debemos dividirnos para encontrar más pistas–Dijo el anciano–Ao y yo iremos a las tierras nevadas, tú y Crystal irán al lago Hylia; debe haber alguna pista ahí–

– ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que buscamos?–Preguntó el rubio.

–A la princesa Zelda–Dijo Ao.

– ¿Zelda?–Preguntó Link, ¿de dónde le sonaba?

–Ella alberga la trifuerza de la sabiduría–Dijo el anciano–Hay que encontrarla y protegerla de Calamity Ganon–

–Si se hace con la trifuerza de la sabiduría, se hará mucho más fuerte–Susurré para ellos entrecerrando mis ojos–Tenemos que apurarnos–

Todos asentimos y una vez nos sustentamos con la comida y agua suficiente, yo, Link y el lobo nos dirigimos al Lago Hylia en completo silencio y eran tres días de camino según el mapa del Sheikah Slate. No me siento bien; estoy deprimida, muy deprimida. No sirvo de nada…

…No ayudo en nada…

-Link´s Pov-

Nunca, en toda mi vida, había viajado tan incómodamente como lo estaba viajando ahora. El silencio que había entre nosotros era tan denso que podría cortarlo con el filo de mi espada. La miré de reojo por undécima vez. Definitivamente estaba molesta por haberla tocado. ¡Pero ella no se había quejado! Entrecerré mi cejo molesto, no entendía ni una pizca a las mujeres, son muy complicadas.

–Crystal–La llamé, decidido a romper el silencio– ¿Tienes hambre, quieres descansar?–Pregunté.

–No–Dijo cortante, ida del mundo.

Volví a mirar al frente unos segundos para después volver a mirarla– ¿No quieres agua?–

– ¡Que no, que estoy bien!–Me gritó prácticamente, haciendo que retrocediera del susto– ¡Joder, que estas pesado!–

– ¡Tu estas más pesada!–

– ¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!–

– ¡Estas muy callada!–

– ¡Estoy como siempre!–

– ¡No es cierto!–

– ¡Que sí!–

– ¡Que no!–

– ¡Que sí!–

– ¡Que no!–

– ¡Que no! Digo ¡Que sí!–

– ¡Ya, déjame!–Aumentó el ritmo de su andar para dejarme atrás.

Ay, no, esto no se iba a quedar así–Espera, dime que te sucede–Me coloqué a su lado caminando a su ritmo.

– ¡Que no es nada!–Me volvió a evadir.

–No me mientas–La agarré del brazo haciendo que parara y me observara.

– ¡Déjame en paz!–Trató de zafarse del agarre pero la agarré aún más fuerte.

–No hasta que me digas que te sucede–Se quedó quieta, pero al parecer no tenía intenciones de hablar–Si tienes miedo de que Ganon vuelva a secuestrarte, tranquila, no lo permitiré, voy a protegerte siempre, por eso no tienes de que preocuparte, no tienes que hacer nada, ya verás cómo…–

– ¡ERES UN IMBECIL!–Me gritó a los cuatro vientos zafándose de mi agarré y yendo en dirección contraria al lago Hylia– ¡ME LARGO!–

– ¿Qué...? ¡Oye, espera! ¿A dónde vas?–Traté de detenerla, ¿Qué le pasaba?

– ¡A casa! ¡A mi mundo!–

–No puedes hacer eso–

– ¡Si puedo!–Se volteó hacia mi molesta– ¡No eres nadie para decirme que hacer o que no hacer! ¡Así que déjame en paz!–Se volvió a dar la vuelta dejándome estático en el lugar por sus palabra.

Entrecerré mis cejas molestas– ¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras!–Me di la vuelta hacia el lago Hylia– ¡No te necesito!–

Entonces sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza, tanto fue así que se me formo un gran chichón rojo fosforescente– ¡ESTUPIDO!–Fue el último grito que escuché de ella, pues se perdió entre los arbustos y la flora del bosque. Por la dirección a la que se dirigía, iba a la cueva donde la encontramos. Sin prestarle más atención al caso, seguí mi camino junto al lobo que sollozaba a cada rato como pidiéndome que fuera tras ella.

–No–Le dije al lobo, el cual me ladró–Ve tu si quieres, yo no pienso ir tras ella–Dije molesto.

El lobo dio media vuelta y fue tras Crystal siguiendo su rastro. Por lo menos ya no estaría sola. ¡¿Pero que pienso?! ¡Mejor si se fuera!

–A las mujeres no hay quien las entienda–Susurré aun enfadado– ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Joder! ¡Que todo es un problema!–Me regué los cabellos histérico pero sin dejar de avanzar– ¡A la mierda! ¡Lo estaba logrando sin ella, puedo seguir haciéndolo sin ella también! ¡Si, eso haré!–

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Hola Hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo? Milenios creo XD! No me maten porfa! No tengo escusa pero estaba súper abismada con el nuevo tráiler, joder, que ya falta poco para que salga el juego! Estoy súper emocionada!XD!**

 **No maten a Link, él es un niño…algo despistado…por no decir mucho…Ahora a responder los Comentarios!:**

 **Yaja Tanimoto: Gracias! Espero sigas leyendo y me perdones por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar. Gracias por leerlo y espero lo sigas haciendo.**

 **Gracias a todos aquellos que me leen. LOS AMO! Pero dejen comentarios!**


	10. Chapter 8

**The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Nintendo. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad.**

 **Episode VIII:**

 _–_ _Mi suerte no puede ser peor–Se quejaba el joven._

 _–_ _Deja de quejarte. ¿No eres el héroe? Actúa como tal–Regañó el espíritu que le acompañaba._

 _–_ _mira quien lo dice, el fantasma de una "conocida bruja"–_

 _–_ _¡Si serás…!–_

-o-o-o-

-Normal´s Pov-

Aquellas paredes destruidas parecían contar el terror y la masacre que él mismo había provocado. Le gustaba pasar por los pasillos, le parecía oír los gritos y suplicas de todos aquellos que una vez, hace 100 años, vivieron en aquel castillo. Ganondorf se regocijaba de ello. Todo por no haberle entregado lo que quería.

Llegó al vestíbulo central, completamente destruido, lleno de aquella sustancia casi viscosa de maldad. Observó hacia el techo del lugar encontrando una extraña esfera roja con unos círculos naranjas, latía como si fuera un corazón. Se colocó en el medio de la sala y de la misma esfera salió una especie de tentáculo que se incrustó en su pecho y comenzó a suministrarle poder.

¿Por qué Ganondorf tenía que hacer aquello?

Bueno, dentro de aquella esfera se hallaba su verdadero cuerpo, el que ahora ocupaba no era más que una mezcla de su energía que había adoptado la forma de aquel Gerudo que había poseído por tantos siglos pasados, el único capaz de soportar en cierta medida su poder. ¿Qué hacía su verdadero cuerpo encerrado en aquella esfera? Eso debía de agradecérselo a la heredera de la luz sagrada.

–Debes de estar contenta, Zelda–Habló a la nada–. Después de un siglo de letargo, al fin ha despertado tu guardaespaldas de pacotilla–Insultó burlón esperando una respuesta que jamás llegó–. No solo eso, ¿Quién iba a decir que también despertarían las brujas Freyja? No esperaba que la _princesa de la calma_ apareciera; tienes mucha suerte, Princesa de Hyrule–

–El destino y las Diosas desean ver tu final–Escuchó una voz femenina proveniente de la esfera. Así era, la princesa también estaba atrapada en su interior.

–Es tu culpa, ¿lo sabes, no?–Él chasqueó la lengua mirando la esfera con rencor–Si no me negaras- –

– ¡No!–Casi gritó la princesa interrumpiéndolo–Tu avaricia llevó a Hyrule al caos, no cambies las cosas a tu favor–

–Solo tenías que aceptar, todos estuvieran vivos…tu padre y todos los demás estarían vivos–

–Ellos hubieran preferido morir a vivir en un mundo de tinieblas y maldad–Defendió la joven.

– ¿Cuándo vas a entender?–Negó Ganondorf una vez el tentáculo volvió al interior de la esfera–no me interesa Hyrule, te quiero a ti–

–Ni en tus mejores sueños–

Él se volteó para marcharse con una sonrisa arrogante–Tu y la _princesa de la calma_ se parecen, igual de testarudas… Sabes que _él_ no te mirará–Se volteó a mirar la esfera sobre su hombro. Esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó dando por terminada la conversación–Mph–

Se largó del vestíbulo dejando la esfera, su verdadero cuerpo y a la princesa en soledad.

-Crystal´s Pov-

–Es un estúpido. ¡Un completo imbécil!–Seguía refunfuñando a la nada mientras caminaba– ¡es un idiota! Solo a un idiota como él se le hubiera ocurrido decir tal cosa. ¡Estúpido!–Bajé mis hombros mientras me detenía observando el césped deprimida–Aunque…no especifiqué muy bien porque me molesté–Reflexioné–Él solo se preocupa por mi… ¡No! ¡Aun así no puedo depender de él! Necesito volverme más fuerte–Y seguí andando esta vez con la cabeza en alto– ¡Ya verás Link! La próxima vez que nos veamos no me reconocerás ¡buajajaja! (intento de risa malvada, véase el esfuerzo) –

Me detuve abruptamente observando lo que el paisaje me devolvía con los ojos bien abiertos y no precisamente de admiración. De alguna manera llegué a una aldea, bueno, las paredes de lo que alguna vez fue una aldea. Como dije anteriormente, solo quedaban paredes semi-destruidas de lo que fueron casas, el tiempo y las hiedras lo consumían todo a su paso. Pero aquello no fue lo que me llamó la atención.

Por si no lo sabían soy una adicta a La Leyenda de Zelda, me he jugado cada uno de los juegos habidos y por haber, incluso aquellos no oficiales; pero jamás de los jamases pensé encontrarme algo tan vació y pobre como esto. Me recordó a la ciudadela de Hyrule en Ocarina of Time cuando Ganondorf se apoderó de Hyrule. Ciertamente, esta aldea se veía mucho mejor gracias al paisaje frondoso y todo lo demás, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aquí había sucedido una masacre. Y por un momento me pregunté: ¿Cuántas aldeas estarán en las mismas condiciones? ¿Cuántas personas murieron?

Apreté mi puño ocultando mi mirada bajo el flequillo sintiendo como el viento sacudía mi cuerpo y todo aquello que pudiera mover. Cambié la dirección de mi mirada hacia el castillo que de hecho se veía cerca con odio y rencor. Maldito Ganon.

Dejando mi sentimentalismo de lado me adentré en la aldea encontrando un pequeño cartel, que seguramente contenía el nombre de la pequeña aldea, cubierto de hiedras y en mal estado. Me agaché a él y quitando las hiedras observé el nuevo lenguaje. Suspiré. He notado que en cada The Legend of Zelda hay un nuevo abecedario que aprender, pero repito: yo soy una adicta del Zelda, y por alguna extraña razón se me hacía fácil leer estas escrituras…Ah, cierto, es que originalmente yo pertenezco a este mundo.

"Aldea Mabe"

Me levanté y seguí inspeccionando, aunque no había mucho que mirar. Me adentré en una "casa" -ya que solo había paredes- y caminé en su interior ahora expuesto sintiendo la tristeza y soledad reinar en aquellas paredes. No quedaba absolutamente nada más que paredes y suelo en mal estado. Al parecer lo que alguna vez fue una casa de dos plantas, pues había unas escaleras que conducían a nada. Me acerqué a ellas para notar que atrás de estas había un cofre de madera en igual mal estado, pues el candado se partió solo de sacudirlo un par de veces. Sonreí con algo de alivio al ver aquel amarillento papel, se trataba de un mapa.

–No sé por qué me alegro, no sé leer mapas–Hablé conmigo misma mirando aquel mapa que mostraba cada una de las proporciones de Hyrule– ¡Pero bueno! Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, solo tengo que aprender–Observé el mapa entusiasmada tratando de hallar donde me encontraba. Sabía que estaba cerca del castillo, eso era un dato; ahora, por lo demás ni idea–Tal vez cuando vuelva a ver a Link me enseñe–Enrollé el mapa en mis manos saliendo de las paredes de la antigua casa.

Así pasé casi dos horas, revisando todo en busca de cosas que pudieran serme útiles en mi nueva aventura, y sí, encontré algunas cosas como por ejemplo: una lanza oxidada que amarré a mi espalda por medio de una soga donde colgué una bolsa de mimbre que guardaba el mapa, una que otra piedra rara que había encontrado, pero que de seguro me darían dinero, y unas manzanas. Sonreí mientras agarraba una de ellas y le daba un pequeño mordisco recordando la primera vez que nos vimos.

–Todo fue tan extraño–Dije para seguir comiendo–Todo es tan extraño–me corregí para devorar mi segunda manzana.

-Link´s Pov-

Había adelantado bastante, haber domado a este caballo salvaje de pelaje bicolor fue de gran ayuda ya que llegué antes de lo previsto al lago Hylia, logré ir a otros pueblos y demás.

Según los aldeanos e historiadores que vagaban por ahí, la Princesa de Hyrule, Zelda, se encontraba desaparecida desde hace mucho. También encontré a uno que decía haber sido de la guardia real y que había estado en la cruenta batalla cuando Ganon había despertado en el mismísimo castillo. Según el ex caballero la princesa y su guardaespaldas huyeron, pero que uno de los guardianes –extraños artefactos que caminaban y luchaban- que había sido controlado por Ganon los atacó y no se supo más.

Poco después de aquella información, recordé haber tenido una extraña visión del pasado donde me hallaba yo, con los mismos ropajes de ahora, y una joven rubia que hablaba conmigo acerca de unas bestias divinas o algo parecido, y parecía muy preocupada por algo que no comentó. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, esa pequeña joven era la Princesa del Reino porque llevaba el símbolo de la familia real; pero… ¿Qué hacía yo con ella? ¿Acaso fui su guardaespaldas? No lo creo, no creo incluso haber sido un amigo cercano ni lejano. Siendo ella la princesa, no creo que se juntara con gente como yo, un simple espadachín recién descubierto. Tal vez y solo era una joven cercana a la familia real, prima segunda o algo parecido.

–Debería de consultarlo con Impa en todo caso…–Me aconsejé a mí mismo mientras bajaba de salvaje animal y lo acercaba a la orilla del lago Hylia para que tomara algo de agua y yo también.

Llevé mis manos al interior del agua y la llevé a mis labios sintiendo como pasaba por mi garganta aliviando la ardentía que provocaba la sequía. Volví a llenar mis manos y esta vez enjuagué mi cara sintiéndome un poco más fresco.

Me encogí de hombros mientras observaba mi desorientado reflejo por el flujo del agua. En realidad, estaba muy preocupado por Crystal. Aún no entendía que había sucedido. ¿Acaso es normal en las mujeres cambiar tan rápido de opinión? ¿O había hecho algo malo?

– ¿Y si está enferma y por eso actúa así?–Pregunté a la nada con terror oyendo como el caballo relinchaba a mi lado como negando en un bufido mi estupidez– ¿Qué? Puede ser, las mujeres son raras…–Le comenté al caballo que me observaba con sus grandes ojos negros como si me encontrara mal de la cabeza– ¡Genial!, ahora hablo con animales. Vas bien Link, muy bien. Dentro de poco podrás hablar con las flores y los bokoblin–Seguí hablando sarcásticamente a la nada mientras me levantaba preparándome para volver a subir sobre el caballo y cabalgar hacia el destruido Templo del Tiempo para encontrarme con el anciano y Ao.

Apenas y comenzó el troteo cambié de dirección hacia el castillo de Hyrule. Algo me decía que debía buscar a Crystal.

Que Crystal estaba en problemas otra vez.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **¡HOLA! No me maten no tengo perdón de dios. ¡Realmente lo siento! *le tiran un tomate podrido de lleno en la cara* Sé que me retrasé, ¡PERO TODO TIENE UNA EXPLICACIÓN!**

 **¿Les había dicho que compré el Breath of the Wild? Pues bueno, lo estoy jugando como una maldita adicta, ¡no suelto la maldita Switch! ¡Me acuesto a las 7 de la mañana para levantarme a las 10 y seguir jugando! Tengo ojeras de mapache jejejejeje…**

 **He recorrido todo el mundo, ya logré las cuatro bestias divinas, tengo 102 santuarios completados, hice los desafíos heroicos de las fuentes de las diosas y los dragones con sus escamas (muy trabajoso por cierto porque hay que saber dónde salen y todo). Domé a un caballo blanco de hebra rubia muy bello con 5 de resistencia en el parque Sanidi y ¡al Rey de los caballos con resistencia infinita! Se parece a Ganondorf porque es negro con el cabello naranja rojizo, muy grande por cierto. ¡ME ESCALÉ EL ÁRBOL DEKU COMPLETO! ¡Arriba hay un kolog que te hace acertijos! Llegué al cañón Tanagar, pasando el Rancho Idilia, donde en el interior hay un templo llamado "Templo Olvidado" el cual recomiendo visitar, puede aclarar muchas dudas de la cronología; pero desgraciadamente vas a tener que ir con unas 120 flechas ancestrales, está plagado –de pies a cabeza- de guardianes ancestrales, tanto en buen estado como en mal estado. Lo bonito de todo es que cuando llegas al final, verás la gran estatua de la diosa Hylia, esa que calló del cielo para sepultar al Heraldo de la Muerte en Skyward Sword.**

 **Si van al monte Rízor verán…Ya, creo que les he hecho mucho Spoiler. Lo siento es que me emociono :)**

 **En fin, ¡en eso he gastado mi tiempo XD! ¡Me siento muy orgullosa de mí! No solo porque fui una de las primeras 30 personas en comprar el juego, ¡sino que prácticamente solo me hace falta llegar a donde Calamity Ganon y meterle la paliza de su vida para terminar el juego! Pero quiero recorrer completamente, al 100%, el mapa. Quiero terminar todos los santuarios, coger todos los trajes habidos y por haber y que, por cierto, ¡me conseguí el traje completo de DARK LINK-SAMA! No me pregunten como que no pienso decirlo, ¡DARKI ES SOLO MÍO! Quiero todas las armas, llegar a completar todos los corazones, apenas tengo 19. Ver todo lo que pueda ver y hacer, terminar todas las misiones secundarias, las pruebas heroicas, ¡Y ayudar a todos los que pueda como un verdadero héroe macho Camacho pecho depilado que se respeta!**

 **En fin, creo que he hablado demasiado *me tiran un cubo de agua congelada y muere por hipotermia* ¿Valgo un Review? :(**

 **¡Nos vemos en la próxima! ¡Besos y Abrazos!**


End file.
